Railgun is a Boy?
by itsRailgun
Summary: [[ On editing process for Chapter 4, 5, and 6. Chapter 1, 2 and 3 edited. ]] Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun, has to give up the rest of her life as a girl just because of a certain perverted teleporter. Because of a mysterious drug Kuroko teleported into Mikoto's juice, now Railgun has to live as a boy. The cruel fate for him has begun!
1. A Certain Unbelievable Fate

**Author's Note:**

**Yo minna! Gokigen yo?  
>I don't know what happened to me. It's unbelievable a plot like this could come from me really. (sweatdrop)<strong>

**Anyway, I'm not the type of person to talk too much. Just want to say a few things. Firstly, as I have noted on my profile, I'm from Indonesia so English isn't my native language. Therefore, correct me if there are grammatical errors. Secondly, I'm sorry if my story is suck.**

**[Updated! Thanks to NoobInArmor as my beta. And speaking of which, I found a way to upload files to doc manager yeay~ Can you read **_**this italic**_**? It means someone's inner thought.]**

_**(Disclaimer: All of the characters together with Toaru series belong to Kazuma Kamachi sensei. I just borrowed them for this story. This story however belongs to me.)**_

**OOOXXXOOO**

**Railgun is a Boy!?**

**Chapter #1 A Certain Unbelievable Fate  
><strong>

**OOOXXXOOO**

Academy City, with a total population of 2.3 million of whom 80% are students, is located in the western part Tokyo. The city also known for its latest technology is said to have a gap of 20-30 years ahead from anywhere else in technological and scientific advantages.

The students here would also undergo Power Curriculum Program allowing them to have an esper power. Academy City will then rank the student's psychic power based on a periodic System Scan which later divides them into six group, from Level 0 to Level 5, in which Level 0 being the weakest from having no power to Level 5 being the strongest esper in the city.

The difficulties of reaching Level 5 make it only so that seven Level 5s exist amongst the top of 2.3 million student in Academy City. They are known as Accelerator, Dark Matter, Railgun, Meltdowner, Mental Out, Number Six, and Attack Crash.

Being a Level 5 means the Esper is treated as one of the most important person in the city. They gain higher social status than everyone else.

Gaining this status will sometimes make someone become more arrogant and act like they can do whatever they want to do in a bad way. However, there's an exception for some of them. That's why the city's public images is Academy City's Number Three, also known as the Railgun or Misaka Mikoto.

The Tokidawai's Ace never seem to care about her image or her social status, choosing to act like any other normal girls.

Together with her friends, she has encountered many interesting adventures with some of them being dangerous ones.

But this one adventure was nothing she would have imagined to have happened on herself, all because of a certain perverted Teleporter.

OOOXXXOOO

"KUROKO!" A scream could be heard throughout the entire Tokiwadai's 2nd Dormitory outside the School Garden in the early morning.

The source of the voice was obvious though, coming from Room 208 where the so-called Railgun and her junior spend their time together days by days while they're studying in the Academy City.

"For how many times do I must remind you our Dorm's Rules, Shirai?" The tall spectacled women spoke, with the unconscious figure of a student at her feet.

Behind the glasses woman was another student who we knew as Tokiwadai's Ace, Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun. The said person was now sweating-dropping, her body shaking in fear from the various punishments that flew through her mental eye.

The Dorm Mistress was now shooting a glare as a warning to the brunette who just stood there after seeing her roommate get knocked out with a simple neck twist.

"You must know this Misaka. Our school, Tokiwadai Middle School, is a prestigious school that is admired greatly by other students in Academy City. And as the one who stands as Tokiwadai's Ace, you are the centre of the focus of our pride. I hope you understand where you stand so as to not ruin our public image to the world." With that, the Dorm Mistress gave her one last glare, before closing the door of Room 208 shut.

After her leaving, Mikoto, who couldn't control her balance anymore fell to the floor. Letting out a long sigh, she thought about what the Dorm Mistress had said to her.

_Of course I know... how could I not? But expecting so much from me... I'm just a normal girl too you know..._ She thought as an solemn look appear on her face.

OOOXXXOOO

The next morning, Mikoto was seen walking side by side with her roommate, Kuroko.

"How's your neck? Does it still hurt?" The older girl asked her junior who had a slight grimace on her face.

"Do you still find it necessary to ask me that after seeing me treated so horribly last morning, Onee-sama?" The auburn-haired girl gave her senior an exasperated look, before continuing the massage on her sore neck. "And is there a need for the Dorm Mistress to go such lengths like twisting my neck?"

On the other hand, Mikoto only 'hmm'ed' at her junior's response, before taking a long swig from her juice —something she got from kicking a certain vending machine. Kuroko could only sigh at that, instead wondering how her Onee-sama failed to notice her lamenting over her misery last night.

"Nee, Kuroko…" Mikoto tried to come up with a new topic to discuss.

Kuroko looked up to the brunette, a simple 'hm?' escaping the tiny mouth of the Level 4 Teleporter girl as waited for the response from her senior. "What is it, Onee-sama?"

"It has been awhile since we hang out together, hasn't it? I just thought maybe since you and Uiharu-san have been working so hard on those Judgement cases and Saten-san with her supplementary classes, maybe we could just meet up, have lunch or whatever. It's not good for your health to be working so hard, you know." The Electromaster scratched her cheek as she spoke in a nonchalant manner, refusing to meet her junior's eyes as her cheeks tinted with a small blush.

Meanwhile, Kuroko could only stare at the girl, her mouth hanging wide open.

Mikoto sweat-dropped as she tried to shake the life back to her junior. "H-hey? K-Kuroko? What's gotten into you? Your face is like your soul has already left you behind and your body it starting become a statue."

A minute later, the said teleporter jumped in happiness as she suddenly teleported, making the victim – Mikoto – to shriek as someone appeared suddenly in her arms in a very intimate and misleading position. "Onee-sama~!"

"Cho-chotto, Kuroko–" Mikoto tried to balance the sudden weight in her arms while trying to shield her steadily redding face.

"For you to actually care about my health, ah~ Kuroko… Kuroko's heart is sud–AHHH!" Poor Kuroko, she couldn't finish her words as a sudden electric charge coursed through her body.

"If you ever did that again, I'll make sure I'm going to char you as black as charcoal so it would fit your name!" Mikoto shot a deadly glare at the twitching Kuroko. Can't deny it though, she was blushing madly at Kuroko's act.

"Ahnn~ To receive this love whip from Onee-sama… Kuroko is so hap-!?"

ZAAPPP!

Another electric attack —or love whip— was sent into a certain perverted Teleporter's direction.

OOOXXXOOO

"Haaahh… Using my power like that seriously has a way to make me thirsty." The Electromaster complained.

"You just had a can of juice earlier, Onee-sama." Her junior deadpanned, rubbing her still dizzy head from her Onee-sama's special service.

"It's your fault so I have to use my power to somehow fix your broken brain!" Mikoto retorted in a tired tone. At the same time, her eyes caught something in the corner of the street. "Ah! Convenience store! You wait here, I will be back." And with that she left the poor Kuroko alone.

After her favourite electromaster was no longer in sight, Kuroko pulled out something mysterious from her school bag and grinned slyly at that thing. It looked like a normal capsule that one could often see in drugs store, but the look plastered on the teleporter's face could definitely change someone's mind.

_I will make sure to teleport this thing inside Onee-sama's drink this time!_ She thought, drooling.

"What are you drooling for, Kuroko?" Mikoto asked hesitantly, no wanting no pry to much into that perverted mind of her junior.

"Nothing, Onee-sama~ Saa, since you've grabbed your drink, let's continue our date, neh~?" Kuroko immediately hid the capsule behind her back, before making the necessary computation to teleport the drug into her unsuspecting senior's drink.

"It's not a date!" Mikoto barked, tugging on her arm which was linked with the teleporter's. A visible pink tinting her cheeks as her outburst drew the attention of the passer-bys.

"Whatever you say, Onee-sama~" Kuroko merely gave her Onee-sama a small wink, before pulling Mikoto's arm closer.

OOOXXXOOO

The morning after, Mikoto awoke to the sound of her roommate's voice calling her to wake up lest they be late for school.

Rather than doing so, Mikoto pulled the blanket over her head, growling lazily to her junior. "...five more minutes..."

At that, Kuroko sighed, knowing full well that Mikoto isn't a morning person, but staying in bed would only serve them more lectures from their Dorm Mistress. Suddenly an idea struck her mind.

"Alright Onee-sama, Kuroko will accompany you with your sleep for as long as you want~" She said as she teleported to Mikoto's side. Both of her arms slipped around Mikoto's waist before pressing her face against the Electromaster's back.

At the sudden contact, the older girl's eyes jolted open, blood rushing to her face, forming a deep blush.

_Wh__…__what?!_

Normally, Mikoto would have instantly electrocuted the teleporter into charcoal ashes. Yes, she _would_ have but yet, her body remained in the same, stiff position.

_What the hell is wrong with me!? Why I haven't electrocute her yet!?_

"Ku-Kuroko! Get off of me now!" She shouted at Kuroko, trying really hard to hide her embarrassment.

"Ara? Aren't you enjoying Kuroko's body, Onee-sama~?" Kuroko said playfully, causing Mikoto to blush even harder.

_Hm, is _it_ already working?_ The teleporter thought while eyeing her Onee-sama curiously. Whatever the '_it_' she refers to, it won't change the fact that it's something dangerous in so many ways.

"See? You even haven't electrocute me yet~ But Kuroko doesn't mind either to receive your love whip this early morn—"

ZAAPPP!

"QUIT IT ALREADY, YOU PERVERTED MORON!" Mikoto barked, unable to hold back the burning urge to give Kuroko some of her _morning services_.

"Seriously, what's wrong with your head and the perverted ideas?" Mikoto muttered as she got up hurriedly from her supposedly comfortable bed into the bathroom before Kuroko could see her steadily redding face.

Inside the bathroom, she couldn't help but look at her reflection on the mirror. Her face was seriously red.

_What's wrong with me today..._ She thought as she cupped her cheeks.

Needless to say, her face felt really warm.

OOOXXXOOO

After a few minutes of calming herself down inside their bathroom, Mikoto finally decided that she was ready to face that perverted teleporter. But the instant she opened the door, all she saw was a currently naked teleporter, with her body slick with lotion.

Mikoto stood in silence. Her hand still grabbing the door knob, her mouth hanging open from the shock, and her whole face growing tomato red from the sight.

After a few seconds of the awkward silence, Kuroko was the first one to speak. While on the outside she had her head cocked to the side with a confused expression on her face, inwardly, she was smirking like the perverted old man she was.

"Ara? Onee-sama? Why did you take so long in there?"

"… Wh-wha-" Mikoto stuttered, her mind still trying to compute whatever she was seeing while at the same time, trying to block out the various parts in which she wasn't supposed to see so clearly.

Kuroko continued to wait for the Electromaster's reaction to such bold action.

"What is it, Onee-sama?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KUROKO!?" Mikoto shouted at the top of lungs, pointing her finger accusingly at her roommate. Electricity exploded from her bangs in Mikoto's failed attempt to look more furious than embarrassed.

But before either occupants of Room 208 could do anything else, the door slammed open, letting out a loud BANG!. The duo of the infamous room stiffened at the sight of their furious Dorm Mistress glaring at them behind those glinting glasses.

"Shirai." The Dorm Mistress spoke in a cold voice, the promises of many punishments laced in it.

"Y-yes, Dorm Mistress-sama?" Cold sweats rolled from Kuroko's forehead.

"Why are you naked here?"

"Y-you see, the sun outside is really bright. As a fine lady, I should protect my skin with this oil…"

"Oh? Can that oil protect your neck?"

"H-huh?"

Mikoto stood rooted to the ground and watched in fear as Kuroko stood there, unable to move an inch before the Dorm Mistress appeared behind her so suddenly that it looked like she could teleport.

In a blink of an eye, the teleporter collapsed into the older women's hands, her eyes rolling into the sockets as the Dorm Mistress glared at the Level 5.

Mikoto sweat-dropped as the Dorm Mistress dropped the unconscious Kuroko on the floor, before eyeing the other occupant of the room coldly.

Needless to say, the third ranked Level 5 was defeated by the Level 0 Dorm Mistress.

OOOXXXOOO

A few days have passed since that certain incident, and Mikoto finally concluded that something was wrong with her body.

Whenever Kuroko acts all lovey-dovey around her, Mikoto found herself blushing uncharacteristically like a love-sick puppy. No more lightning attacks came out from her body, or to be exact, she found herself unable to focus enough to use her power. Her heart seemed to beat faster whenever she made skin contact with the junior, even seeing her from a distance caused the exact same thing to happen.

_What's wrong with me? Blushing like nobody's business whenever she's around... Does it mean I'm becoming that kind of girl? N-no way r-right...? T-there's no I could l-l-like her that way! I-I mean s-she's always been my best-friend, n-no way I would fall in l-l-love with her or anything, right?_

Mikoto shook her head furiously, trying to disperse the thoughts raging in her head. Right now, she was walking through the school corridor, her sudden action causing other students to turn their heads at her, whispering behind their covered mouths, wondering what the Railgun was doing.

After much thought, Mikoto decided that she would find the answer as to why she was acting so weird around a certain teleporter the next day, without knowing what the next day would bring.

OOOXXXOOO

The next morning, the Level 5 woke up tiredly to the sound of Kuroko calling her name. Somehow her body felt so hot and her head felt so heavy. Sitting up on the bed, with one hand against her forehead as if trying to measure her temperature, she stiffened, feeling something weird about her body.

"Onee-sama, asa desu yo (trans. "it's morning already"). You didn't forget we have a meeting with Saten-san and Uiharu, did you?" Kuroko asked as she opened their dorm curtains, before walking towards the electromaster who still sat on her bed, a stiff expression on her face.

As she got closer, she noticed Mikoto's pale face, her open mouth and her wide eyes. Kuroko raised her eyebrow, curious as to what had happened to her precious Onee-sama. _Is it happening...__?_

"Doushita no (trans. "What's wrong"), Onee-sama?" There was a moment of confused silence as Mikoto remains silent.

"Ku-kuroko..." When she finally spoke, her heart skipped a beat at the foreign, yet somehow familiar sounding voice that came out from her own throat. Almost immediately, a hand was clamped over the mouth, trying to stop any other words from leaving.

Kuroko also noticed the change in Mikoto's voice. "Onee-sama!? Your voice…" She squealed in joy silently, fully aware of what was happening.

Surprising both herself and the teleporter, Mikoto jumped from her bed and sprinted into the bathroom, locking the translucent plastic door behind her.

She pressed a hand against her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart down, her mind noticing something wrong before she could actually pint-point it as she slid down against the door.

_W-wait a second…_

Mikoto swallowed nervously. Her eyes lifted from the ground, to her way-too-flat chest, before meeting those in the mirror.

For a moment, Mikoto could only stare at the mirror in confusion as her brain desperately tried to process the logic in her current situation.

When it finally did, she did a spit-take as her eyes widened comically. _Wh-wh-what..._

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" A piercing scream tore through the ear of the teleporter which before than had an ear pressed against the plastic door.

Pulling her head back so fast anyone would have thought she teleported, Shirai Kuroko's eyes glinted in unsaid happiness as she finally understood the situation, more-or-less.

Then she heard a loud _thump!_, like the sound of someone collapsing against floor.

"Onee-sama...!" Kuroko immediately teleported into the connecting room without hesitation.

Her bare feet touched the cold floor of the bathroom as she quickly flipped her Onee-sama over, her heartbeat racing faster and faster as she stared back at the face which could only stare back blindly.

Disregarding the whites of the Electromaster's eyes, Kuroko was very certain that the person in her arms is definitely her Onee-sama (Is it Onii-sama now...?).

Not only because she was certain Mikoto didn't wake up with the ability to somehow teleport, but also because the person in her arms looked exactly like Onee-sama.

The male had the exact tea-coloured shoulder length brown hair, cream-coloured slender thighs, slim yet deliciously athletic body and familiar looking chest.

If Kuroko's heart was not racing before this, it is definitely thumping hard against her chest now.

_I have a chance now...!_

Because today, Misaka Mikoto miraculously turned into a male. And in Kuroko's opinion, a decent looking one.

OOOXXXOOO

An~~~~d~~~~ There it is, chapter one! More like a prologue though. I know this chapter is so short, but I want to save other stuffs for next chapter. Next chapter will be longer than this one anyway.

So, how is it? Do you like it, or not? I know this is a crazy idea, indeed. (rolling on the bed)


	2. A Certain Shocking News!

**Author's Note:**

**[Updated! Thanks for NoobInArmor as my beta.]**

**For the reviewers, really thanks! I never knew someone would actually review my story.**

**Lord Arthas is Still Alive:** Thanks for your favorite, writer-san! Here's chapter two.

**Panzer4life:** (Kuroko: "!? Wh-what are you talking about, Panzer4life-san? /coldsweating/ ") (Mikoto: "Ku…ro…ko… What is that drug he mentioned about? /shooting a deathglare/ ") (Kuroko: "A-anoo… Onee-sama… Ko-kore wa- GYAA! /being electrocuted/ ") Errr… Let's forget about those two. Anyway, thanks for your review! And here's chapter two.

**neko:** Ack- O_o I didn't notice it. Thanks for your review! I corrected the mistake already.

**SkyeKatt:** Thanks for your review! Here's the chapter two.

**For those who have favorited my story, thanks. I will finish this story before I start another story.**

**And finally, here's the chapter two. Enjoy!**

_**(Disclaimer: All of the characters together with Toaru series belong to Kazuma Kamachi sensei. I just borrowed them for this story. This story however belongs to me.)**_

**OOOXXXOOO**

**Railgun is a Boy!?**

**Chapter #2 : **A Certain Shocking News!

**OOOXXXOOO**

Later that day, Mikoto and Kuroko met up with Ruiko and Kazari at Joseph's like they have planned before. The atmosphere was awkward between them as they found themselves seated at their usual spot.

After a few minutes of the excruciating silence, Kazari decided she could not take it anymore.

"So... Misaka-san, you can't talk for some reason and the only way to communicate with us is with that doodle board...?" Kazari asked, a confused expression on her face at the absurdity of the situation.

Beside her, Saten Ruiko had a raised eyebrow, watching the said Electromaster in silence. Even now, Kuroko has not told the two Sakugawa Middle School first years anything about her Onii-sama's condition.

Mikoto scribbled something on the doodle board, and even though no one could see it, he was scowling behind the mask Kuroko gave him. He raised the board to the duo sitting before him.

"'I'm sorry but I can't tell you that right now. But I can promise that I'll tell you two later. Hopefully...'?" Ruiko read out loud, her brows furrowing slightly at the choice of kanji Misaka-san used the whole time.

_Ore...? Shouldn't it be 'watashi'...? Or has Daigo-sensei been lying to us the whole time..._

Ruiko decided to keep that question for herself first.

_**AN: For you who don't understand about Ruiko's thinking, here's an explanation. In Japan, boys and girls are using different word for 'I'. Boys are usually using 'ore' or 'boku' for reffering to themselves, while girls are using 'atashi' when they are referring to themselves. And 'watashi' is a general form of 'I' in Japan. These whole times before Mikoto turned into a boy, she always used 'watashi' but now he is using 'ore' and this makes Ruiko confused.**_

"Hm. Alright, Misaka-san. But I hope this is nothing dangerous." Uiharu's voice made Ruiko snap back to reality, realising that her friend has not yet noticed anything different with the Level 5.

"Nee, Shirai-san you are unexpectedly calm this time and somehow you seem… happy…?" The Level 0 eyed the Level 4 Teleporter with suspicious eyes. The said teleporter flinched upon hearing Ruiko's statement and only gave her an awkward laugh as an answer.

_Extremely happy._ Kazari corrected Ruiko mentally. She decided to forget about that serious talk for a moment and took a bite of her favourite parfait.

_God, how am I supposed to tell them, my family, and the others about my condition now? Why and how the heck did I even turn into a boy anyway? Is that even possible?_

Mikoto pressed a hand against his temple, silently cursing whoever that caused this situation. Beside him, Kuroko sneezed.

Even though Mikoto wasn't a girl anymore, he was still wearing his old Tokiwadai uniform just so as to not raise any suspicion from anyone. Still, he felt bad about leaving his friends in the dark. _Was it always this drafty when it came to this skirt..?_

Letting out an irritated growl, he shook his head before writing something on the board. Not wanting to repeat the same incident like last time, he decided it was for the best if he told everyone about his situation. Two heads are better than one, but for this case, it seems like four heads are better than two...

Just when he finished writing what he wanted to tell them, he flipped the board over.

"'I will tell you everything so now let's go to Judgement 177th Branch Office.'?" The trio read it together. Mikoto merely flashed them a weak smile behind the mask, droplets of sweat running down his face at his decision.

"Are you sure, Oni- Onee-sama?" Kuroko corrected herself hastily.

Mikoto nodded.

_There's no turning back now..._

OOOXXXOOO

On their way to Judgement 177th Branch Office, none of them actually spoke to each other. The only time that someone actually spoke up was when Ruiko whispered to Kazari behind the Tokiwadai duo.

"Uiharu, do you think Misaka-san and Shirai-san are hiding something from us?"

"I wonder…" was the only answer Ruiko received from the flowery-head girl who walked beside her.

She shrugged it off, noting that they would find out about it in a few minutes anyway because she already could see the branch office from their position. _I wonder if my suspicion is right on the spot..._

They entered the room casually like it was their home. Mikoto was actually able to relax under the security of the office, before his hand went to the back of his head, his fingers fumbling nervously against the string that held the mask against the truth.

"So, Misaka-san, what was it you wanted to show us?" Kazari asked the nervous boy curiously. She herself was also shaking from the growing anticipation.

The said boy took a deep breath, noticing the slight nod of encouragement from her roommate who locked the door behind her, before speaking.

"A-actually… I'm no longer a g-girl…" There, he said it, wincing silently at how deep his voice sounded.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Kazari spoke up. "Misaka-san... What do you mean by that?"

Mikoto merely shifted his footing awkwardly. His hand undid the string that held the mask against his face, and watched as his friend's expressions turned from confused to horror.

"It's exactly what it says... I'm a boy now, actually..." He stated awkwardly, unsure how to respond to the gaping looks given to him from Kazari and Ruiko.

Then the silence was broken; Ruiko sat up from the sofa with an excited expression. "I knew it! I don't know why, but I was right! Hah! By the way, Misaka-san... is there a reason why you're wearing a skirt?" She noted suspiciously.

"U-uh..." Mikoto scratched his head awkwardly. He looked towards Kuroko, hoping that she would help him answer, but she was too busy preparing tea to notice.

"H-how did you know anyway?" He tried to steer the conversation to another direction.

"Yeah, of course I know. You have been using 'ore' instead of 'watashi' this whole time. Besides, I have told you there was a new urban legend before but you guys never seem to take interest and just left it like that~ Ahahaha~"

Somehow, the girl was able to laugh happily like she had won several million yen in some lucky draw, even though she did feel a tad bit bad that Mikoto is a victim of the urban legend though...

Still, to see her best friend turn into a guy was not something Ruiko expected to see. Mikoto does look good as a guy, especially with his already present tomboyish actions. Even if he was wearing something as out-of-place like a skirt (his previous Tokiwadai uniform), everything about him seem to fit.

His hair, unlike his previous shoulder-length one, was cut short, but still gave the impression that it was slightly long and neat, with traces of his previous femininity covered up by his masculine looks. He did look slightly more muscular than last time, and slightly taller now, but he still had the easy-going and friendly attitude hanging around him.

"What urban legend?" The Electromaster asked stupidly, trying to make everyone look away from the fact that the newly turned male was wearing a skirt. At this, Kuroko stopped her current activity to hear what Ruiko was going to say.

"Well, at first it started as an urban legend saying that if you do some ritual, you can change your gender into the opposite one. But time passed, and it turned out into some people actually formed a scientists group to do a research on human's body. They made a drug to change person's gender and sold it on the internet. It actually works, and there are some people who became victim too and they can't change back to their previous gender before they drank the drug once more. Then they reported this case to Anti-Skill, the scientists got arrested, and the group disbanded. Now no one talks about this story on the internet as the legend itself is practically dead."

Mikoto couldn't find a word to respond to that and just stood there, until something that Ruiko had said finally got processed in his mind.

"Wait a minute. Drug? You need a drug?"

Never mind whether or not did he know about the legend, Mikoto was fairly certain that he did not possess any random drug for the past few days, let alone eat it, so the mystery was still there. Unless...

Suddenly feeling the shivers that ran up her spine, Kuroko immediately turned to the door, knowing somehow that Mikoto had figured the culprit behind his turning. "S-saa, how about you guys enjoy this specially-made tea while I head to Judgement's Lost and Found and try to find something for Onii-sama?"

But before she could move another inch, a deadly voice spoke up, sending cold droplets of sweat down the Teleporter's face.

"Kuroko."

The voice was calm, all traces of the previous obliviousness in his voice was gone, leaving behind a cold and empty sound.

"Y-yes, Onii-sama?" Kuroko turned around and flashed her Onii-sama a forced smile, feigning ignorance.

"If I remember correctly, a few weeks ago you were busy searching desperately for something on the internet. What were you searching for?"

_Shirai-san is going to be a dead meat for sure._

Sakugawa duo thought silently observing the situation while they calmly sipped their tea, though they did sweat drop a little, knowing for sure how the situation was going to end.

"Uhmm… T-that… T-that is… You see…" Kuroko spluttered hopelessly.

"And if I wasn't wrong, I did see you trying to sneak something into my drink several times... in fact, my previous drink did taste a little weird..." Blue sparks were obviously trying to escape the boy's fringe now, causing his hair to flutter slightly.

"W-well, it could be that O-onii-sama was just feeling too self-conscious..."

"You are the one behind all of these, aren't you!?" Without caring about what the younger girl had said previously, he sent a massive electric strike to the general direction where Kuroko stood.

"Now change me back to a girl!" The Railgun shouted angrily but Kuroko had already fainted, a slightly creepy pleasant expression on her face as she twitched unnaturally.

"A-about that Misaka-san... I doubt you can change back. As I mentioned before, other victims can't change back unless they drink the drug once again. But as the scientists have arrested by Anti-Skill, there are no drugs left so you can't change back to your previous self." Ruiko sweat dropped as she watched as the lights in the office flickered.

With that explanation from Ruiko, Mikoto's hope has vanished.

"N-no way… Fukou da!" Mikoto said that certain high school boy's catchprase unconsciously.

"Ahahaha… But it's not that bad, isn't it? At least now you can officially get into a relationship with Shirai-san." Ruiko pointed out and watched in delight his face exploded into a blush.

"A-as if I want to become her b-bo-boyfriend!" His hands were crossed defiantly across his very flat chest (a small tear almost made its way down his cheek), taking sudden interest in the general direction of the kitchen.

_A tsundere boy! So cuteee~!_ Ruiko squealed mentally, fangirling like someone given the chance to see her favourite actor for free.

"S-so… You are really a boy now, Misaka-san?" The two heads – Ruiko and Mikoto – turned to face Kazari who was silent until then. Mikoto frowned slightly.

"U-uhm… Can't you tell from my voice?"

Kazari blushed lightly. "I-I thought you were playing a p-prank on us, th-that's all..."

"S-so, Misaka-san, does this mean you have that thing now?" Ruiko said suddenly, smirking. Mikoto, being slightly dense (even though he would never admit it), did not understand the question until his brain made the connection.

The blush on his face turned redder.

"Wh-what could you be t-t-talking about?"

Ruiko tsked. _Feigning ignorance now, aren't we..._

"Eh? What thing?" The innocent Kazari asked, tilting her head to the side as she tried to understand what her friend was saying.

"Awh~ C'mon! Don't play stupid. We all know what thing that only a male has. So, do you really have it now, Misaka-san?" Ruiko asked once again playfully, enjoying the way this Misaka-san responded.

Finally understanding, Uiharu's face exploded as she slumped down the sofa, smoke coming out her face as she died of embarrassment. Mikoto almost did the same.

"Wh-why do you want to know anyway? I-it's not a-as if the f-first thing I check is t-t-that..." He muttered embarrassed.

"Well...then how would you know for sure that you turned completely into a guy?" Ruiko asked with a straight face.

Mikoto wasn't sure how he should react in this situation.

For a minute, he considered giving the dark-haired girl a made up story, but there was no need to lie in this situation, was there? Giving a small sigh of defeat, he slumped down against the sofa, crossing his legs subconsciously as he rubbed his hands against his temple.

"W-well... i-if you really want to know..."

-Flashback-

Today, Misaka Mikoto decided to take physics, rip it apart with her-ahem, his own hands and throw it into the incinerator.

Yes, Mikoto somehow managed to bend the law of physics (or whatever it is) and decided to turn into a boy, before promptly passing out.

"Onee-sama! Can you hear me? What's wrong Onee-sama?" The loud sound was like a slap against his face as Kuroko practically shouted at her One—Onii-sama.

One eye opening, he looked around groggily. "Wh-what happened... W-WAIT! WHY THE HELL AM I ON THE FLOOR!?" Mikoto sat up immediately, fully aware of their intimate position.

Kuroko frowned for a moment, before understanding what her Onii-sama was referring to. A small smirk was on her face as she purposefully leaned forward, showing off what little cleavage to her Onii-sama.

"Saa, Onii-sama, what could you possibly be referring to?" She asked sultry, her sly smirk on her face. As expected, Mikoto's reddened further.

"W-what are you t-trying to d-do?" He stuttered hopelessly, feeling his body tensing up under her.

Kuroko tsked at her Mikoto's obliviousness, her heart twisting a little at the failure to deepen their relationship. _To think that Onii-sama is still this thick-headed, even when he has turned..._

Not wanting to spoil her mood further, Kuroko promptly stood up, causing the older male beneath to grimace slightly.

"S-so, was there a reason to that i-i-intimate position?" Mikoto asked, forcing himself to look directly at his roommate.

Kuroko barely spared her Onii-sama a look; Mikoto frowned slightly. "Hm? There was loud sound coming from the toilet so I merely decided that it was safe to assume Onii-sama has fainted and decided to help out, in case he somehow cracked his head against the toilet bowl."

"Sou..." He muttered. They stood there in the toilet for a while, before the words actually got comprehended by his brain.

"Wait... you said 'he'... Does that mean...?" There was slight panic rising in his voice as he grabbed Kuroko's shoulders, forcing the younger girl to look at him. The girl flinched slightly, not wanting to look at the brown eyes that were wide with fear, but she nodded.

In that instant, Mikoto seemed to deflate. His back hit the porcelain wall behind, before sliding to his knees. "So it wasn't a dream... but how?" The question wasn't exactly directed at anyone, but there was no one else except for the two of them.

For a moment, Kuroko actually felt tempted to tell the Electromaster everything; the way he looked so depressed about the entire situation tugged at her conscience, but then when she thought about the small chance she might be able to get through the thick skull of her upperclassmen, everything else disappeared.

"Well... it might not actually be a completely bad thing... You could get a harem if Onii-sama wishes."

Mikoto was quiet for a moment and Kuroko thought that he might have possibly passed out or something. "Onii-sama?!" She reached out, almost touching his shoulder when a shudder passed through his body.

"O-Onii-sama, are you okay...?"

She was more or less expecting to see tears coming down her senior's eyes when he finally lifted his eyes, but she certainly did not expect to see him grinning at her.

He raised a hand to her head and ruffled her hair slightly, giving her the most brilliant grin she ever seen. "Thanks to you, Kuroko."

Her brain exploded there and then; her feet losing its footing at the same time.

In an instant, Mikoto was on his feet, catching his junior before she gets concussion. "Woah! Kuroko, the question should be, are _you_ okay? Your face is all red all of a sudden." His face was scrunched up in a frown as he looked down at his junior. _She didn't catch a fever all of a sudden, did she...?_ He thought worriedly.

"N-no..." Kuroko muttered, still unable to get pass the fact her Onii-sama has smiled at her like that. Her heart thumped harder against her chest when she saw the position she was in.

Her Onii-sama was practically hugging her close to his body, their faces inches from each other. Her face turned redder.

"I-I'm fine!" She declared, pulling away from the embrace, surprising the poor boy who secretly was enjoying the embrace.

"I see..." He said wistfully.

Kuroko coughed slightly, unable to look Mikoto. Her thought's a huge whirlwind of a mess. She tilted her head to the side, looking at her Onii-sama curiously.

"Saa, Onii-sama. Does this mean you have _that_ now?" She asked, truly curiously.

Mikoto almost did a spit-take. "S-say what?!" He spluttered, wiping spittle from the corners of his mouth.

Kuroko gave her Onii-sama a '_seriously?_' look. "The _thing_?" She insisted, silently enjoying the fact that her Onii-sama was slowly turning red as realisation sat in.

"I-I guess...?" He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

_I see._ A small smirk made its way to her face as Kuroko found a new way to embarrass her Onii-sama.

She was on the move in a second. Her hands reached out and instantly teleported both the Gekota pyjamas and underwear, leaving Mikoto in nothing but his birthday suit.

And Kuroko had to say, he still looked good.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Mikoto shouted as he looked down, his eyes widening by the second as he found himself standing in front of girl, with nothing covering the important parts of his body.

"You really have it..." Kuroko muttered in a daze, her eyes focused on one part, and one part only.

"DON'T YOU KNOW TO LOOK AWAY WHEN PEOPLE ARE NAKED!?" He shouted, embarrassed. A bolt of electricity rushing out from the fringe of his hair as he unconsciously activated his ability, his hands reaching down to cover a certain area, without actually touching it.

In a moment, Mikoto was the only conscious person in Room 208.

OOOXXXOOO

Ruiko had burst into laughter towards the end of Mikoto's story, causing the older male to blush furiously, pouting slightly. Kuroko had woken up earlier, and upon hearing what Mikoto was talking about, had started to blush furiously along side with Kazari.

Mikoto gave Ruiko a small glare. "Wh-what's so funny about that?"

Saten-san wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking it was _so_ like Shirai-san to just teleport your underwear away just like that. So she really did see it~" She grinned at Mikoto's glare. Mikoto face turned into a darker shade of red.

"Ha-have you told your Dorm Mistress, Misaka-san?" Kazari asked, trying to steer the conversation from this direction.

"Not yet. I don't know how am I going to tell her." He let out a long sigh, ruffling his hair a little.

"Isn't Tokiwadai an all-girls school?" One simple question from Ruiko felt like a humongous slap to the face.

"I haven't thinking about it! What if Onii-sama forced to leave Tokiwadai and I can't meet him anymore?!" The auburn-haired teleporter went in panic.

"Oi! You were the one that caused this to happen."

"Onii-sama, please don't tell anyone about this, especially the Dorm Mistress." Kuroko begged, clasping both of Mikoto's hands in hers.

"I-I can't," The Electromaster stammered slightly. "If I don't tell them, it's the same as committing a crime. Besides, even I was kicked out of Tokiwadai, it's not as if it's the end of the world or anything; I can still join Sakugawa, you know." He stated, not noticing the slight hurt that flashed past a certain someone's face.

"Nooooo! Onii-sama can't leave Tokiwadai and Kuroko alone~" Kuroko pouted, teleporting onto Mikoto's lap before hugging him. He jumped a little from the shock, his cheeks colouring slightly.

"C-consider it as your punishment for doing something like this without thinking the consequences." He muttered, pushing the tiny body of the Teleporter off his body away with ease.

"Anyway, we'll help you to discuss this thing with Dorm Mistress. Nee, Uiharu?" Ruiko winked at the girl beside her. Kazari nodded with a smile carved on her face.

"You guys…" Mikoto's expression full with unreadable emotions. And as they planned, the four of them set off to Tokiwadai's dorm, without much thought on what the future might bring for them.

OOOXXXOOO

"So… That's the case…" Mikoto ended his story, looking up to Dorm Mistress hesitantly. Kuroko, Ruiko, and Kazari waited for Dorm Mistress's respond uneasily. They're too nervous right now. On the other hand, Dorm Mistress was still able to portray herself as a demanding presence as she sat behind her desk, sipping a cup of red tea elegantly.

_As expected from the Dorm Mistress of the school of ojou-samas!_ The flowery-head girl exclaimed in her mind. _No-no-no! This is not the time for that!_ She shook her head furiously, causing her friends to sweat drop slightly.

There was a moment of silence as the Dorm Mistress thought about the situation to herself. Beside Mikoto, Kuroko was shivering slightly from anticipation while Ruiko and Kazari looked around in discomfort. Finally, she sat the teacup on the table.

"If what you're saying is true, I'll have to discuss with the higher-ups of this school before coming to a conclusion. You will wait here." With a small look of distrust, she pushed herself off the chair before exiting the office.

"That's really unexpected reaction of her." Mikoto mumbled to himself. The other three didn't say much, merely looked at each other with worried faces as they stared at the back figure of the third ranked Level 5, who drummed fingers against his thigh nervously.

About half an hour later, Dorm Mistress came back with her usual flat expression. She sat on her chair, taking a small sip of her almost cold red tea, before speaking up.

"Misaka."

"H-hai!"

"The higher ups decided to make an exception just this once, and accept you as hopefully the first and last male student of Tokiwadai." Dorm Mistress told them calmly.

"Eh? Why?"

"One of the reasons being because as one of the seven Level 5s that exist in the school, having to encourage you to leave would put a huge hole in our reputation. Not only that, many of the board members were certain that if you were to leave, many of your, ahem, fangirls would most likely follow after you."

Mikoto had a feeling that the only reason they didn't want him to leave was because they were too afraid of breaking the news to him, just in case he decides to Railgun their entire school in frustration.

"And since there is no boys' dormitory in Tokiwadai, you will still be bunking in with your current roommate, unless, you want a change of rooms..." The way the Dorm Mistress looked at Mikoto was as if she knew some secret he didn't know. A small shiver ran up his spine under the calculating gaze of hers.

"Of course! I don't mind if Onii-sama become my roommate!" The teleporter practically squealed inside when she heard this news. But Mikoto seems to have different ideas.

"If it's possible, can I get rid this current pervert roommate of mine? She's dangerous for me. I want to change roommate." Mikoto said in a flat tone.

"Onii-sama!?"

"Misaka-san?" Ruiko and Kazari also surprised at this.

"… That is if you do something perverted to me, I _will_ change rooms immediately." He sent a deadly glare to Kuroko. The target nodded in agreement.

"One more. Your new uniform will be done and handed to you tomorrow. For the time being, you are allowed to wear whatever that comforts you."

"I understand. Thank you, Dorm Mistress-sama!" He said, feeling his body relax involuntarily.

"…-_sama_?" Dorm Mistress raised her eyebrow.

"Ack— I-it's nothing! Ahahaha… Then, please excuse us…" Then the four left the room with a happy face.

OOOXXXOOO

The next day, the entire student body was gathered in the school hall. Animated whisperings could be heard as the students discussed among themselves about what was so important that they had to skip the entire of last period to be gathered there.

However, the moment the principle stepped on stage, the students' whisperings died down.

At first, it was the usual 'how are the first years enjoying the school' and simple explanations on what would be on for the next half of the year. It went on for about half an hour, when practically half of the school was bored to death from the ranting, the middle-aged man decided to go onto the main part of the assembly.

"For all those who might not have heard yet, there is actually an important announcement for all of you. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, one of our Level 5s has unfortunately been affected with some unknown drug, and has... how do I say this...turned." He looked into the mass of students who were starting to talk amongst one another, trying to figure who the mysterious Level 5.

He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of all the students. "And unfortunately, the Level 5 was our school's Ace, Misaka Mikoto-kun." With that bomb dropped, he stepped aside, causing the spotlight to focus on the person that stood behind him the whole time.

_Mikoto-_kun_?_ He thought, startled. Then the light that was shone on his face brought him out of his thought.

There was a moment of stunned silence as the students stared at the male on the podium, smiling at them with the familiar aloof smile of their beloved Level 5, a small hint of a blush at his cheeks. Then, all chaos broke loose.

'Misaka-sama!?'

'Railgun-sama!?'

'What happened with her?'

'Why is Misaka-sama wearing such outfit?'

'No! He's not Misaka-sama. Don't you see he's a guy?'

'But he has the same name with Misaka-sama!'

'He's so handsome~ Don't tell me he's Misaka-sama's cousin!?'

'EHHH?'

'Why is a boy wearing our uniform?'

Students kept chattering, making the brunette become more nervous. He let out a small ough when he was finally comfortable on his position on the podium (as comfortable as he could be), causing all the commotion to die immediately.

"Uhmm…"

Silence.

_Dammit. Why am I so nervous?_ He thought. But he still managed to remain calm outside.

"I'm Misaka Mikoto. Because of a certain accident and a certain someone…" He turned his sheepish face to glare at a certain Level 4 teleporter, before continuing "…now I must spend the rest of my life as a male. So, starting now, I'll become the only male student here. Even though I'm no longer a girl, but I'm still the same as before. Don't hesitate to talk to me. Yoroshiku." He ended his speech with a bow.

There is a moment of silence before the students dropped their jaws in astonishment.

"EEHHHHHHH!?"

Mikoto sweat dropped on the podium. "I hope my days here wouldn't become worse than when I was a girl. Having fangirls is so scary…" He laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck, standing on the podium like an idiot.

OOOXXXOOO

At Sakugawa Middle School, two girls were talking during class.

"Today he's gonna announce it, right?" The girl with black long hair whispered in a low voice to her friend whose seat is in front of her— no one other than Uiharu Kazari.

"Yeah. I hope there are no problems and the announcement is going well." Kazari replied in a similarly low voice.

"Well, let's ask him after school today?" Ruiko grinned then they continue their classes.

OOOXXXOOO

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 2 is done~**

**I'm sorry guys if this chapter can't meet your expectation. I'm doing my best here. Anyway, I can't promise a fast update for the next chapter because I'm going to have one exam before my Christmas holiday and two weeks full with exam after holiday. I'm on my fourth term now. Only four terms left. Hahh…**

**Maa, until next chapter~**

**Spoiler: What will the misfortune boy, Kamijou Touma, do about this shocking news relating to a certain Biribiri revealed to him?**


	3. A Certain Misfortunate Meeting

**Author's Note:**

**Ohisashiburi minna-san~ New chapter updated! As I have said before, I'm sorry for the late update. I got caught up with my college. OTL**

**Btw thanks for your review all! And don't worry, this is not a yaoi/yuri fic. The main pairing for this story is Male Mikoto x Kuroko. And for Panzer4life, I will make a longer chapter next because it's a special chapter for Christmas, full with fluffy scenes of MikoKuro.**

**ElementalMiko12, you're one of my favorite authors here and I'm surprised you like my story! OAO Btw I'm waiting for your 'A Certain Teleporter Eyes' new chapter.**

**Oh, almost forgot. I don't know Mikoto can be used as a boy's name too. Thanks to NoobInArmour who told me this. So, I changed last chapter a little and keep using Mikoto as his name. And I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Now, to the story~**

**[Updated! Thanks to NoobInArmor as my beta.]**

_**(Disclaimer: All of the characters together with Toaru series belong to Kazuma Kamachi sensei. I just borrowed them for this story. This story however belongs to me.)**_

**OOOXXXOOO**

**Railgun is a Boy!?**

**Chapter #3 : **A Certain Misfortunate Meeting

**OOOXXXOOO**

_**Touma's POV**_

"The sky's so blue, yet my future's so dark~" I sang this favourite line of mine as I opened the door that connected my dorm to the outside world. "Having to take supplementary classes when others are already enjoying their holidays... Such misfortune..."

I am Kamijou Touma, self-proclaimed normal high-schooler who is undoubtly blessed with uncountable miseries. The only way anyone can explain all this bad luck is simply by blaming the right hand of mine, the one and only Imagine Breaker. It is said that it can negate practically any supernatural powers which unfortunately, includes the blessings from God.

But it is thanks to this Imagine Breaker that I can save so many people. There was a long list of all this, ranging from weird battle nuns to Level 5s like a certain Misaka Mikoto.

Thinking about Misaka made me wonder about our last meeting. It has been about a month since then, which I can't really say whether or not if that's good. All our meetings seemed to end with me running away like a coward from a middle-schooler a head shorter than me as she just releases the damn electric charges for no apparent reasons.

And to this day, I have absolutely no idea why she does so...

...Fukou da.

_**End of Touma's POV**_

December 12, 20XX

A week has passed since _the_ announcement, that is, on how Academy City's Railgun was subjected under the effects of a certain drug. It was some sort of a trending topic, since everyone wants to know how their precious Level 5 turned, even the students from a certain High School.

"Hey, did you hear that the Railgun is now male?"

"Definitely. I saw some pictures of him online and he looks so cool~"

"Ahhh... Now the female population has decreased by one..."

In the middle of the discussion, the class door slid open, revealing a very tired spiky-haired boy as he entered the classroom, raising his hand to cover a small yawn. "Yo." He said, before plopping down on his seat.

"What was that about?" He turned to his blonde friend who returned his greeting with a small grin.

"Nyah, as expected from you, Kami-yan~" The blonde said as he rested his head against his fist, his eyes twinkling with amusement beneath the dark shades. "For you to not be informed on the latest news around Academy City, and about your girlfriend even... Well, I can't say I didn't expect that though."

The mischievous look on the double-agent caused Touma's eyebrow to twitch irritably.

"Oi oi, how many times must I tell you: I don't have a girlfriend. Biribiri is just this overachiever that likes to follow me around for no reason. Now tell me what the commotion is about or I'll tell Maika about the ahem, _stash_ you been trying to get me to hide..."

"Maa maa, there's no need to get so violent now, is there, Kami-yan?" Motoharu said calmly, even though the slight worry in his voice gave him away. "Well, apparently something happened to her..."

OOOXXXOOO

"Misaka-san! Shirai-san! Sorry we're late~" The middle-schooler greeted her friend with the signature grin of hers, her hands raised in some sort of a greeting.

"It's fine. We've just arrived too." The boy greeted the duo with a smile of his.

"Well, it's thanks to my ability that we're not late, Onii-sama." Shirai Kuroko stated, a small prideful smirk on her face.

"Hai hai..."

Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari slipped into the booth, picking up the menus as they browsed through in preparation for their orders.

"Ignoring that comment, have you guys heard about the latest urban legend?" Ruiko grinned from behind her menu, missing the small sighs that left her friends.

"What about them?" Mikoto propped his chin on his left hand, his voice revealing controlled curiosity.

The grin on Ruiko's face only grew wider.

"I bet it's one of those legends which will serve to do nothing else but cause more troubles for us Judgement members." Kuroko said nochalantly.

"Tch, tch, tch." Ruiko wagged a finger at Kuroko, taking great pleasure seeing the girl indignation flare up at the movement. "I was so sure that you were going to enjoy this too, Shirai-san. After all, it means that you might have a chance..."

This seemed to cause the girl to mellow down slightly, even if her face still looked a little irritated. "Ara? Then would you so kind as to tell me what is it about then."

"Well, you guys know that Christmas is getting closer, right? And that there's this humongous Christmas Tree in District 7 that the city never fails to set up around that period." She paused, waiting for her friends' response; they nodded hesitantly, unsure of how this would pan out.

"There's this rumour which says 'if a guy were to ever confess to a girl he likes in front of that very Christmas Tree on Christmas Eve, and that if the first snow of Christmas were to ever fall on the girl's nose, they will be the world's more happiest couple and a-!?"

Ruiko's story was cut short as Kuroko reached out suddenly, grabbing the girl using her collar before shaking her with wide eyes. "WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"Shi-Shirai-san... C-can't breathe..."

"Ahh~ It must be nice if someone were to confess to me on Christmas Eve~" As always, Kazari was in her own world, fantasising about a world were only she herself could understand.

Meanwhile, as Kuroko interrogated Ruiko with great interest and apparent violence, Mikoto was deep in thought. 'Confessing, eh?' He sighed wistfully, propping his head against his hand. "Being a boy sure is hard..."

By then, Kuroko has already released Ruiko from her torture and had noticed how the Level 5 was lost in his own thoughts. "Saa, Misaka-san, are you planning on how you're gonna confess?" The Level 0 asked mischieviously.

As expected, Mikoto blushed madly, shaking his head viciously. "Chi-chigau wa yo!" (trans. "It-It's not like that!")

"Eh? Really? Misaka-san is going to confess to Shirai-san?" The innocent Kazari cut in suddenly, her eyes lighting up with interest.

"Th-that's why I said you were wrong! Mou, why can't you guys just listen to me. And Kuroko, Don't get the wrong... idea...?" The boy trailed off when he saw his roommate passed out against the table, her face burning red in embarrassment. "This is going to be troublesome..."

OOOXXXOOO

"EHHHHH?! Biribiri is now a guy?!" Kamijou Touma shouted in disbelief. "No way! How is that even possible?!"

"Nyah, Kami-yan, you sure are an uninformed personal. Well, I got this news from my beloved little sister; there's no way she would lie to me." The blonde haired male said with conviction, giving Touma a small wink. At the same moment, the door slid open, revealing a certain pink-haired teacher.

"Hai~ Everyone, back to your seats. The supplementary classes will now begin~ And Kamijou-chan, no chatting during sensei's class okay?" Komoe-sensei said with a shy smile.

At the corner of the classroom, a certain student sighed loudly.

"And Kamijou Touma strikes again..."

OOOXXXOOO

Later that day, spiky-haired Kamijou-san took a detour on his way back to his dorm after supplementary class. With a gluttonous freeloader back home, Touma found his food supplies dwindling at unbelievable speeds. It has only been three days since his previous trip, and yet the high-schooler found himself requiring to buy more with the student allowance he has.

_Still, for Misaka to turn into a guy... is that even possible?_ Touma scratched his cheek as he pondered over the question.

And speak of the devil, look who he had to run into as he rounded the corner to his favourite supermarket.

Standing inside GreenMart was Misaka Mikoto, or at least that's who he thinks it is. The guy was wearing a Tokiwadai modified winter uniform; he had the familiar beige blazer and dark blue long pants. He had the same tea-coloured hair like Misaka, but it did seem a little shorter than usual... did he cut?

"Misaka?" He called out.

The person looked up from the manga he was reading, a small frown on his face. "Touma?"

The spiky-haired male eyed the male cautiously. He could not believe it at first but now... "Wow... I suppose this is one illusion I can't break."

The younger male seemed thrown off guard at that. "Wh-what?"

"Ah, nothing." Touma shifted the bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulder, using the opportunity to look around. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Kuroko is on her patrol now. Uiharu-san and Saten-san headed home already; they still have to finish their holiday project before school starts... Why?" He placed the manga back to its rack, ignoring the slight twitch in the shopkeeper's eyebrow.

"Nothing, really... Am I not allowed here? I just want to restock my food supplies, is that so much for a guy to ask?"

"Is she like somesort of blackhole or something?" Mikoto sweat-dropped.

"Ahaha... I suppose you can call it that. So, you haven't answered me yet. Are you free?"

"Yeah...I guess... There's about 3 hours before curfew." He said, feeling slightly figetive around the spiky-haired guy.

"Good. Come on, there's some stuff I want to know about you." Without warning, Mikoto's hand was grabbed by Touma, before being pulled away violently.

"Wait- Where are you taking me?!"

OOOXXXOOO

Mikoto gazed around his surroundings, an awestruck look on his face. _It's such a peaceful place... I didn't know there was such a place like this in District 7. Ah~ The air feels so great~_

Touma observed the boy from the sidelines, watching as Misaka stretched his hands above his head, a peaceful look on his face.

They were currently standing in the middle of a meadow-like area in District 7. The area was currently shrouded by a thin layer of snow with a small river that meandered through.

Despite the fact Misaka did just turn into a guy, he still had the cool and relaxed feeling around him. It was almost as if he had completely meld into his new form.

"Wh-what?" The said boy asked with a slight blush on his face. It was pretty much obvious that he had some lingering feelings for the spiky-haired high-schooler, but whether or not is that fortune or simply misfortune that neither of them seemed to realise that.

"Nothing. Now tell me, what actually happened to you?" Touma asked, his dark blue eyes staring intently at Mikoto.

"Guh- W-well... I kinda drank this drug by accident (not really) and somehow or another turned into a guy." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with a aloof smile.

"Really?"

"What? Do you think I would actually lie to you?" Mikoto huffed, sending the guy a sideways glare.

Touma jumped back and on reflex, brought out his hand, waiting expectantly for the blast of electricity that always follow with Misaka's mood swings.

When there was none, he brought down his hand, a sheepish smile on his face. "Ehehe, that was...um, reflex?"

Mikoto's eyebrow twitched.

Then the sparks appeared around his fringe, causing them to flutter in unseen wind.

"WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, YOU BASTARD!"

"ARGHHH! FUKOU DA!"

**Several minutes later…**

"S-so, that means you can't change back, huh?" Touma asked. He was still tired after getting chased by the Electromaster around the meadow while he threw random sparks of electricity at the older male, wanting to knock him out for once.

Mikoto glared at him. "What do you think?"

Touma flinched slightly, the smile on his face growing more strained as he tried his best to change the topic.

"Okay... then how about this? Wanna be my otouto?" [A/n: Otouto means 'little brother' in Japanese]

Mikoto was surprised at Touma's request. "Huh? Otouto? What kind of joke is that?" He snorted at the notion of being his previous crush's little brother. Honestly, I did some a little weird and... disturbing...

"In case you didn't know, I'm being pretty serious here." The high-schooler raised his hands in defense.

"..." He fell in silence.

_Well, I can ask him for help with this, and also finally get his number..._ The thought caused the boy to turn red and he shook his face furiously.

"So? Is that a yes or no, Biribiri chuugakusei?"

Sparks flew out from Mikoto's forehead in an instant when the all-too-familiar nickname was mentioned by the misfortunate boy.

"Gah! Why did you attack me suddenly?!"

"I told you to stop calling me that! Jeez, what kind of aniki calls his otouto with that nickname?" Mikoto half-pouted, half-glared.

"Eh? So your answer is a yes?" Kamijou Touma looked at the person in front of him with hope-filled eyes. The said person seemed a little thrown-off guard when he saw the eyes, nodding just to force himself to look away.

"Finally! I'll finally be able to have my peace-filled days in Academy City. No longer being chased by a lunatic middle schooler like a coward all night~ This Kamijou Touma really feels lucky now." He said dreamily.

Something twitched from the corner of Touma's eyes, but the misfortunate male was too busy enjoying the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of luckiness.

"I see... So your main intention was so I wouldn't ask you for any rematches anymore, huh?"

"Ack! No-no-no! I just want to have an otouto, that's all!" He stepped back in fear, finally noticing the large amount of electricity coiling around the Level 5 Electromaster.

"Is the word 'otouto' so captivating to you?! Humph! Whatever." He said, running his hand through his fringe in annoyance, before he focused his attention back to the male. "Anyway, the aniki should always help his otouto right?"

"E-eh? Help you with what, exactly?" He said nervously, sweat-dropping.

"...rl..." The electromaster mumbled in coherently. The fact he had lowered his head also made it harder for Touma to hear him.

"Hah? Speak up Mikoto, I can't hear you."

"Urgh Mou! Just help me confess to a girl!" Mikoto raised his head in mostly false anger, revealing the red face he was hiding.

"...Hah?"

OOOXXXOOO

Meanwhile, back at Judgement's 177th Branch Office, Shirai Kuroko leaned back against the Academy City designed arm chair after hunching over the damned computer she had to rework all the paperwork handed down to her from a certain Uiharu Kazari.

"...Honestly. When I finally get a chance to confess to Onii-sama, there's always the endless amount of paperwork I have to deal with for no reason."

"Maa maa. If you keep complaining like that, wrinkles might start appearing on your face and your chances with Misaka-san might be reduced greatly~" Uiharu said in the sickly sweet voice which never fails to irritate the Level 4 Teleporter.

"I would certainly appreciate it if you keep the comments to yourself, Uiharu." The Teleporter said with a pointed smile, causing a shiver to run down Uiharu's spine.

"Uiharu is technically right, you know. Here, try this. It might help to calm you down." A gentle voice entered Kuroko's system. She turned around to look at her senpai, Konori Mii, who was now standing beside her desk, a small smile on her face as she held a cup of oolong tea.

Kuroko was glad to have something distract herself. "Arigatou, Konori-senpai." The girl smiled, even if it was a little forced, before continuing the paperwork that continued to pile up.

"By the way Shirai-san, Judgement will be having two weeks of off duty during the Christmas and New Year's holiday. Anti-Skill will take care of everything, so much sure you have a proper break, okay?"

Kuroko looked up from the paperwork with a deadpan stare. "Have I not taken a proper break before?"

"Well, I did remember receiving some files from Anti-Skill durin-"

"Hai~" Kuroko said, sighing lightly. It wasn't completely her fault either way; most of time, she had to help stop her Onii-sama from frying any thugs and well, things just seemed to always go downhill from there.

"Ah~ Christmas~ I wonder what will I get this year~" Uiharu said with a dreamy look on her face.

"It's most probably some— …AHHHHHHH! I FORGOT TO PREPARE A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR ONII-SAMA!" Kuroko clutched her head in her hands as she screamed in despair.

_Onii-sama is going to hate me... Onii-sama is going to hate me..._ The words repeated in her mind as she rocked back and forth on her chair, an air of despair hanging around her body.

"That's a bit too much of a response, isn't it...?" Konori-senpai sweat-dropped slightly beside Uiharu.

"W-well, if you need help, you can always ask us right? We are forever rooting for both of you!" The 13 year old tried to calm the Teleporter down, but it was pretty much obvious that nothing was penetrating the mist of desperation in her mind.

"You know, if you don't have any idea for gifts, you can always try to make something yourself; guys usually like those kind of stuff. Why don't you try to make something yourself? Something like...cookies?" Mii suggested.

Kuroko seemed to light up at the idea. "Homemade stuff? Ah, I know! I shall wrap myself in a sexy dress before hiding inside a box. Onii-sama will certainly be surprised!"

"M-maa, isn't that a little over the top? I have a feeling that you'll be the one getting a larger surprise than Misaka-san."

"I'm surprised that Konori-senpai knows me way better than you, Kuroko. Maybe I should give your present to her instead." A voice cut through the commotion in the office.

The high-schooler shuddered when she heard the coldness in the voice. Upon turning around, her suspicions were confirmed.

Standing at the entrance of Judgement's 177th Branch Office was the male version of Misaka Mikoto.

The male was running a hand over his fringe with a bored expression, small sparks of electricity flickering around the brown hair when he said that, but now, he was staring at a certain perverted teleporter with cold hardness behind the hazel eyes.

"Eh? Mi-Misaka-san?" Uiharu could only watch in horror and awe as a sudden spear of electricity shot out from the middle-schooler's forehead, striking the horror-stricken teleporter dead-on.

Then, the power in the office died once more.

OOOXXXOOO

"Really, Onii-sama. Do you know how much damage this has caused because of the sudden blackout?" Kuroko had finally finished the overdue paperwork and was now walking side by side Mikoto as they headed back to the dorm. Thankfully, the paperwaork was completed two hours before schedule, which means they wouldn't need to run back home again.

"And whose fault do you think that was?" Mikoto said coldly.

"S-saa, who knows? Ahahaha~" Kuroko laughed nervously, unable to face her senior.

"...Seriously, and he says he has the worst luck..." Mikoto muttered under his breath as he shifted the brown leather bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"Onii-sama?"

"Ah, nothing. Speaking of which, are you free on Christmas Eve?"

Kuroko halted in her tracks, blinking. "Onii-sama..."

Mikoto paused, turning around. "Hm?"

The girl disappeared, before reappearing in front of Mikoto, her eyes starry as she grabbed her beloved Onii-sama's hands in hers. "Is this a date?!" She practically shouted in his face.

"Oi oi oi!" Mikoto pulled his hands away from the Teleporter, before swinging the leather bag at her head. "Just answer the question, you pervert!"

Kuroko rubbed her head with a cheeky grin on her face. "Why don't you just admit, Onii-sama? You just want to spend your precious holiday with Kuroko for the whole day~ Ahh~ The happiness that is feeling in Kuroko's chest is unexplainable~"

"Yeah right, as if that's happening. I just wanted to find a way to spend my holidays that's all." Mikoto said irritably, but the red on his face was of another reason.

It was pretty obvious to the passer-by's that Shirai Kuroko was deeply hurt by the bluntness in her Onii-sama's words, the only reason why Mikoto didn't notice was because he was too busy trying to keep his face straight.

"Ah, of course..." She said, keeping the hurt out of the voice. Then she straightened before the male in front of her could notice. "But a date is still a date, _deshou ne_, Onii-sama?"

The male seemed to turn redder at the words, but he didn't retort. "Hmph, whatever you say." He said, before turning away, continuing on their path back home.

(Flashback)

_"Eh?" The male said dumbly__._

_"Idiot! Don't make me repeat it!" The other male had yelled back, a spear of electricity shot out from his shoulder._

_Touma raised his hand instinctively and stopped the attack in time. There was a shrill sound of glass breaking._

_"Oi! You were the one who asked for my help, so why the hell are you getting so angry all of a sudden?! What's with the sudden plot development?!" Touma shouted back._

_"I knew I shouldn't have asked you! You were going to start laughing afterwards, weren't you?!" Mikoto shouted back, more electric barrages came shooting towards Touma._

_"Why the hell would I laugh?! I promised to help you, didn't I?!"_

_That seemed to have struck a chord in Mikoto's body; he stiffened suddenly, realising that he was right...somehow._

_Touma looked from behind his open palm. He could see how Mikoto seemed to deflate and knelt down onto the ground, clutching his head in his arms._

_"Mi..saka?" He said._

_"I'm truly hopeless aren't I? There's no way she would ever return my feelings..."_

_Watching Mikoto look so down, made his heart clench unconsciously. He lowered his hand, staring at the male in front of him awkwardly, unsure of what he should do._

Ah, screw it. Even if I were to say something wrong, the most he can do is electrocute me half-dead. Besides, I would be breaking that promise if I don't help him..._ Touma decided with a defeated sigh._

_He walked up to the male and squatted beside him. "Ano... I'm not really the best person to ask when it comes to this type of stuff, but I'm sure that anyone with half a brain would fall for you. I mean, Shirai-san did, even when you decided to shock her every time she tries to show it."_

_Mikoto looked up with teary eyes, and Touma was vaguely aware of how well it resembled the time before he went off to protect the Sisters._

_"...This feels a bit like déjà vu, doesn't it?" He said after a moment of silence, wiping at his face furiously._

_Touma remained silent as he stood up. After a moment of hesitation, he turned back to Mikoto. "I'm sure she would return your feelings, Misaka. If not, I'll be here as your punching bag."_

_Mikoto stared at him in disbelief, before a bright blush appeared on her face. "O-of course. After all, you're the closest friend I have after Kuroko." He said with a bright smile, gratefully pulling himself up with the stretched out hand._

_Touma perked up at the smile, turning his face away suddenly. "Th-thanks, Biribiri."_

_With a quick check at his Lovely Mitten Gekota model hand-phone, he raised his hand in a half wave. "I'll be going now."_

_"Good luck!"_

(Flashback ends)

The Electromaster cast a small glance at the sky.

_I really hope that idiot's right…_

OOOXXXOOO

'Rrrrrrr... Rrrrrrr...' The sound of the vibrating drew Ruiko's attention away from the very due homework to the LED screen flashing randomly beside her.

She reached for it, pushing the answer-call. "Moshi moshi~ Shirai-san, what's wrong?"

"Saten-san? Are you busy now?" The voice that came through the speaker was covered by static, revealing to Ruiko that the girl was probably attempting to hide her voice from someone.

"Hm? No, what 'bout it?" She asked, a small grin appearing on her face as the possibilities flew through her mind while she spun her pen mindlessly.

"...Can you show me how to bake a cake?"

"Eh?" Ruiko replied with a stupid voice, surprised that for once, her suspicion was right.

"Of course, I have thought about buying one, but buying a cake doesn't have much satisfaction when you give it to someone...right?" The person on the other side seemed to be blushing by now.

The grin on her face was somewhat wide, it probably could split of Ruiko's face if it wanted to.

"It's for Misaka-san, isn't it?" She said, propping her face against her hand.

"How did you know!? I don't remember telling anyone!" Shirai-san demanded into the phone.

Ruiko immediately pulled her head away. "Woah! No need to get your panties in a bunch, Shirai-san, I merely have the gift of guessing correctly, that's all." _But mainly because you're soo easy to read~_

"I... Ah, right..." There was a small pause. "Are you available today? Onii-sama is having his violin practice this afternoon."

"Hm... Well, I would be if you help me with some homework I still have." She said cheekly.

"...I suppose..."

"A-are you sure? I was just joking you know!" Ruiko asked, scratching her cheek with a surprised expression on her face. But even before she got a response, the call was cut off.

Ruiko stared at phone, before her face broke into a grin. "Seems like my homework will be completed earlier this time."

OOOXXXOOO

Tokiwadai's Interior Dormitory - Room 208.

Unlike many other rooms, the certain one was occupied by a certain girl and guy. The duo have shared the room for quite some time, and if one were to compare the noise level in the room then and now, they would realise that the room has definitely turned livelier.

"Kuroko, I'm going out now." Mikoto said, violin case in hand as he opened their room door.

"Take care, Onii-sama~"

"Oh, and before you use this excuse - Don't do anything weird with my things or I'll never talk to you again."

"O-onii-sama, shouldn't you cons-"

"I've thought about this for way too long now. And I plan on keeping that promise." Mikoto stated with a smile, before closing the door.

"Mou, Onii-sama. You should know better than to play hard to get with Kuroko..."

OOOXXXOOO

Kuroko was done with helping Ruiko with the homework that would have taken the dark-haired girl several days to complete in one hour.

Then they went to buy some ingredients.

The total was, not surprising, several thousand yen. The main reason for this was simply because Shirai-san wanted the best, and only the best ingredients for her Onii-sama. Ruiko's heart stopped when she had seen the receipt.

Then, after several hours, they finally got the ingredients prepped, before they started baking.

And just as expected, Shirai-san was a clumsy as Misaka-san when it comes to baking. Just as clueless also.

It made Ruiko smile knowing that Shirai Kuroko, the talented Level 4 teleporter, currently enrolled in Tokiwadai Middle School, and experienced field officer in Judgement's 177th Branch Office couldn't bake a simple cake.

"This makes me wonder if everyone in Tokiwadai was able to cook or not..." She grinned, causing the teleporter beside her to blush furiously as she tried to make her glare fiercer.

"Saying I am not able to cook at all is simply and understatement, after all, I've cooked curry during that swimsuit modelling." She said with a proud smirk.

"But everyone knows how to make curry, no?"

"... I came here to bake a cake not accept constructive criticism from you. Maybe I should tell your teacher you have been cheating during your previous spelling test..."

"A-ah! How 'bout we start cracking some eggs?" Ruiko said with false enthusiasm, sweat-dropping.

OOOXXXOOO

Time always seem to pass faster when you're enjoying yourself.

Ruiko certainly did.

Seeing Shirai-san curse every time she did something wrong or when she failed to do something to meet her standards, well, to Ruiko, it was something better than staring at homework.

"Finally, after so long…" Shirai-san glared at the cake.

"Maa, at least it looks like a cake, unlike my kitchen…" Ruiko grinned, patting the irritated Shirai-san at the back.

"Well, all that's left is to garnish the cake then. Do you need my help or do you want to finish this by yourself, Shirai-san?"

"I think I'll finish this by myself. I want to give him my best." The auburn-haired girl replied with a determined nod.

"Alright, good luck then!" Though she did say she'll leave Kuroko alone to do the garnishing, Ruiko still had her eyes on the girl, a brilliant smile on her face.

_I hope he'll confess to Shirai-san soon._

OOOXXXOOO

Somewhere else in Academy City, a certain girl was leaning against the desk with a bored look on her face. Her sapphire eyes were focused on the laptop in front of her, her hands drumming in a random tempo at the desk.

Seeing the bored look on her face, a male sighed. "You know, this would've been easier if you decided to hire someone else to help."

She looked up. "I asked you, didn't I?"

"Well, what I meant was find someone else better than me. You of all people should know that my skills are just mediocre, enough to get through their firewall."

"That is better than anything I could hire."

"...I'm not sure whether should I find that insulting or not..." The male muttered, before running his hand through his fringe.

Like the girl, he had his own laptop working on breaking through the firewall of Academy City. Since it was the world's leading developer for technology and science, it definitely took longer to break through. Not only because it was heavily guarded, but the fact that he had to take extra caution to prevent them from tracing back to him was also another thing.

That and also because he was constantly distracted by the other things he had been putting back on.

_How the hell do you do this again..._ The male thought irritably like how people would when they have been working on the same question for the past twenty minutes.

"Weren't you listening in class?" The girl's voice cut through his thoughts, her voice teasing.

The light browned haired male glared at the blond haired female. "Sh-shut up..."

There was a slight rustling from the general direction of the fourteen year-old, and before the guy knew it, the blonde girl was seating beside.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He pulled back, aware of how close they were. Her shoulder was practically pressing against his and yet her face had a passive expression, like she notice or didn't care.

"Take change the square root of 3 in to 3 to the power of one-third, then multiply the one-third with the power of _u_. Lastly, you flip the entire fraction over, so it becomes just _u_." She had said after a few minutes of silence.

"...I didn't know you where this smart, Mayu..." The guy had muttered, his face turning red as he wrote down the working.

"This should be understandable if you had read through the textbook like you were supposed to..." She deadpanned.

"...You just love teasing me, don't you."

"I try my best."

He tried glaring at her, but he still failed. Just like him to go soft on his best friend. There was a sudden sound of a familiar beeping, and he turned his head over her shoulder to see that a window had popped up on his computer.

The two of them were huddled behind the computer in a matter of seconds. "I can't belive it actually broke through..." He said in disbelief, unlike the girl beside him who looked as passive as ever.

"We need to work fast from now on. Someone is bound to find out soon." She instantly reached out for her laptop.

"..." The male observed her soundlessly. Even if her expression didn't reveal anything about how she was feeling, her eyes gave everything away.

Her sapphire eyes were glinting excitedly despite that emotionless mask as she typed away on her laptop, a small early birthday present from him.

With a small sigh, he turned back to the screen of his computer.

_'You truly hate her, don't you Mayu...' _

OOOXXXOOO

Aaaannnnddddd this is the end of chapter 3~ Faster than I thought. See you again on next chapter! (wave hands) I have prepared something fluffy for Mikoto and Kuroko.


	4. A Certain Beautiful White Christmas

Author's Note:

Today is Christmas Eve, guys! Merry Christmas for us~ XD Hope this Christmas will bring more happiness for us than yesterday.

Thanks for all of the reviews~ Btw I never thought the views of this story exceeds 1k already! O.O

hippo101, thanks dude! I always see those two as big brother and his little sister in the anime so yeah I make it turned like this. Sorry if it's weird.

, you're welcome and here's the new chapter.

oni, ohh maybe I'll make Touma x Misaki pairing later lol~

NoobInArmour, it's okay. No need to rush.

ElementalMiko12, I'm sorry I meant 'A Certain Precious Person' u_u well it's an honor if you like my story~

Uhmm… I don't know if this chapter would meet your expectations, but here's the fourth chapter. I was writing this chapter while listening to all of Toaru songs. Kinda build up the mood.

Almost forgot to tell you all. In this story, consider Mikoto as a third-year while the other (Kuroko, Kazari, Ruiko) as the second-year. If you think about it, this is another winter after the one in second season of Index. That means a year has passed and now they are in a higher class, aren't they?

-OoO-

.  
>Railgun is a Boy!?<br>.

Chapter #4: A Certain Beautiful White Christmas

-OoO-

"After all of the waits, tomorrow I finally am going to a proper date with Onii-sama. Not to mention, he was even the one who asked me out! But! What kind of devil is that Dorm Mistress!? I even asked her properly so I can wear my casual outfit for this important date instead of my uniform but she rejected me flat on the face because it's against the rules, it's such a pain!" Shirai Kuroko, the second-year student at Tokiwadai Middle School, screamed her disappointment in front of her friends inside the usual Joseph Restaurant, biting her poor handkerchief with tears on her eyes.

"Eh? So Misaka-san finally asked you to go out on a date on Christmas Eve?" Ruiko grinned mischieviously. She threw a 'tell-me-what's-going-on' look at the shy electromaster. The said electromaster averted his gaze to avoid eye contact with Ruiko.

'She is the type of sharp one for this kind of thing. And Kuroko, why did she have to mention that thing here!?' Mikoto propped his chin and looked to his left. This way, Ruiko wouldn't be able to see his embarrassed face.

"Isn't it good, Shirai-san? Finally you're dating with Misaka-san." Kazari told the teleporter to cheer her up a bit.

"S-she is not my girlfriend…" Mikoto's denial was a great success in making a certain teleporter fell to the lowest level of the depth of her sadness. '…yet…' He mentally added, unknowningly to the rest.

"Onii-sama, how cruel! Kuroko's heart is broken into pieces…" She said desperately clinging onto Mikoto's arm and cried there. He let the teleporter to cling on his arm without any protests and even he patted Kuroko's head with his free arm. Kazari spoke her apologize with 'I thought you two are dating already' along the line.

"Wow… Seeing this lovey-dovey scene, how are we supposed to not think that you two are dating already?" Ruiko stated to herself, watching the two love-bird. She remembered her talk with Kuroko a few days ago when the Tokiwadai girl came to her dorm to bake a cake for this Railgun. It's obvious that Mikoto is having feeling for that teleporter too, but Shirai Kuroko is just as dense and stubborn about this thinking that the boy have no feeling for her.

"By the way, Shirai-san. I know you're happy with your date but don't forget to come to HQ. We have an important meeting with Anti-Skill tomorrow."

"Judgment has a meeting with Anti-Skill tomorrow?" Mikoto asked and turned his attention to Kazari who sat beside her schoolmate.

"Yes. Apparently, Judgment received a sudden notice about this meeting yesterday. Misaka-san, do you still remember our last case about stealing information using animals?"

[Author's Note: This case is referring to Audio Drama CD that include in To Aru Kagaku no Railgun Archives II. In case you don't know the story, I'll summary it for you.

The case started when Mikoto and her friends found a cat that didn't get afraid of Mikoto's AIM Diffusion Field. After playing with that cat for an hour, they noticed the cat has a collar on its neck so Mikoto decided to let the cat back to its owner. However, that black cat suddenly jumped to the road and nearly got hit by a car.

Seeing it's dangerous to let the cat alone, they decided to bring it with them. After making a sacrifice with Kuroko to pass Dorm Mistress, they managed to bring the cat inside the dorm.

Nekota – Mikoto gave the cat with this name adapting from Gekota – made its way to check every details in Room 208, like their bathroom, Mikoto's desk, and Kuroko's desk that ended with them finding mysterious things inside Kuroko's closet.

In the end, after Kazari made a thread of a losing cat in a forum, Usui Yoshino from Animal Activity Control Research Laboratory who calls herself as the owner of Nekota came to their dorm to take Nekota back. Kuroko found it weird that out of 2.3 million people inside Academy City, there's another one who has the same bad sense in giving a name as Mikoto and the fact that Usui knew what they were doing earlier.

This resulted in them found that actually Usui Yoshino was the one who's responsible for their current case about leaking information. She used electromagnetic waves to control animals' activity and used them to spy her victim's information by putting a collar with a capturing device.]

"Ah, the one that made information leaked to outside party?"

"Yes, that one." Kazari nodded, confirming Mikoto's answer.

"So, you want to say we have the same problem just like before?" Ruiko spoke what Mikoto wanted to say. Kazari and Kuroko nodded. Their expression more than enough to tell that this case was far more serious than the previous one.

Mikoto frowned, looking at his partner's expression. He took a deep breath then flicked Kuroko's forehead lightly. "Onii-sama, what was that for?!" She protested.

"I know I'm not Judgment member, but like what I have said before when I'm going to face Kiyama-sensei… Rely on me more, won't you?" He smiled gently at his hard-worker partner. His eyes showed that he really wanted to help this little girl so that she wouldn't get hurt on the way. Kuroko blushed at Mikoto's gaze at her.

"But, Onii-sama. You are just a civili—"

Mikoto cut her argue with another light flick on Kuroko's head. "I'm a civilian who can control one billion volts of electricity, the strongest electromaster here."

"Onii-sama…" Kuroko was staring at Mikoto with an uneasy look.

"Shirai-san, maybe with Misaka-san's help, we could solve this case easier. The culprit used a communication line after all." Kuroko's partner, Uiharu Kazari spoke. Mikoto raised his eyebrow.

"Communication line?"He and Ruiko asked at the same time.

"Then, if the culprit used a communication line, that means he is an electromaster, isn't he?" Number Three Level 5s in Academy City added.

"… Fine, I'll ask Konori-senpai if Onii-sama is allowed to join our meeting." With that, Kuroko took out his small phone and called her senior in Judgment 177th Branch Office. The rest of them waited patiently while Kuroko was talking on her phone, asking the certain matter.

"Ah, about that… I wanted to call you just now. We have a notice about tomorrow's meeting is cancelled. Apparently, the higher-ups of Academy City forbid Anti-Skill and Judgment to work on this case anymore. It seems that this case has involved a high level information so they'll work this out by themselves." Mii explained to her junior.

"What!? But if the higher-ups said so, we can't do anything… Thank you, Konori-senpai." Kuroko ended her phone and faced her friends. She told the three about what Mii has told her earlier. Ruiko and Kazari had a same reaction as Kuroko, only Mikoto who didn't shock at this.

"Onii-sama? Why are you frowning like that?" Kuroko showed her concern toward the Railgun boy, but no response in return from the boy.

"Misaka-san, what's wrong?" The Level 0 asked her Level 5 friend. Mikoto flinched as Ruiko called his name.

"Ah, nothing. It's just… I think it's rare for the higher-ups to handle something like this. They must be afraid if they let Anti-Skill and Judgment work on this case, important information with rank A or higher must be revealed to us." The Sisters. This popped up on his mind when he recalled how high its rank.

'Are they scared if the darkness of this city came up to the surface?'

"But, isn't it good? You can have a date with Shirai-san for the whole day since the meeting is cancelled." Ruiko teased the electromaster.

"Saten-san, it's not a date!" He denied though his heart said the opposite. Actually he really looked up to tomorrow.

Ruiko giggled at her shy friend. "Nah~ How stubborn of you Misaka-san, to keep denying it as a date~" Said her. But Mikoto decided it's time to drop this topic so he just kept silent and Ruiko who catched this code also stop from teasing him.

The four of them talked about other things for about three hours then they splitted up and went to their respective dorm since they still had things to do. On their walk, Mikoto started a conversation with the girl beside him. "Kuroko?" The said girl tilted her head to look at him with a puzzle look plastered on her face.

"Actually… I have something to tell you. I have been keeping this a secret from you all." His eyes glued to the ground, not that he found that the ground below him was more interesting than that ruby eyes of the girl who he loves though.

"Eh? Onii-sama wants to share his secret with Kuroko!?" Kuroko said gleefully and readied to jump on Mikoto until Mikoto warned her to not jump or he'll shock the teleporter.

"But promise me. No matter what you're going to see, you won't tell it to the others. This is for their sake." Seeing the seriousness in Mikoto's eyes, Kuroko didn't dare to not take it seriously. She nodded.

After confirming the teleporter's answer, he led them to a certain hospital to meet with Heaven Canceller.

-OoO-

Along the way, Kuroko tried to seduce Mikoto countlessly but always ended up he gave her a little shock with electricity. Before they noticed it, they already stood in front of a white door in the hospital. Mikoto knocked the door and said, "Sensei, this is me. I come with her."

A clicking sound could be heard and a few seconds later the door opened, showing a familiar face that Mikoto loves to call Doctor Gekota. "Oh, you come faster than I thought. Follow me."

They walked in silence as they headed to the rooftop. Both Mikoto and Heaven Canceller haven't say anything which made Kuroko felt reluctant to ask what Mikoto was wanting to show her. While Kuroko was busy with her own thought, Heaven Canceller paused before he opened the door that lead to hospital rooftop. "Are you sure you want to introduce them?" The doctor said once again. Mikoto nodded which made Kuroko became more and more curious.

After seeing the Railgun's eyes, that frog-faced doctor grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Kuroko's eyes wide open from the sight before her. "S-s-s-s-s-s-so many Onee-sama! What is this?! What's going on?!"

Mikoto put a hand on her tiny shoulder and tried to calm Kuroko down from her shock. The Sisters looked at the direction where their Onii-sama and two other stood. One of the Sisters approached them. "'Onii-sama, is she your soon-to-be girlfriend?' Says MISAKA as she eyed the girl beside Onii-sama whose face is now fully red."

Mikoto choked when he heard his Imouto saying such things. "Do-do-don't say such a ri-ridiculous thing like that!"

"Onii-sama's soon-to-be girlfriend…" Kuroko nosebled and nearly fainted if Mikoto didn't call her name.

"A-anyway forget about that." The electromaster's words drew Kuroko attention. She forgot her main reason to come to this place. Mikoto wanted to tell her something that he has been kept it a secret.

"Kuroko, you… You have heard a rumor about Academy City did something illegal like… clonning a human, right?" Kuroko nodded, letting Mikoto to continue.

"Actually, the rumor about the city used my DNA map to clone me… is true." Mikoto locked his gazed at Kuroko who gasped at this new information. She couldn't believe it even though in fact the Sisters stood after her eyes. Mikoto told Kuroko everything about the Sisters and the project with a help from Heaven Canceller. The teleporter took it slowly before finally she understood about the situation.

"So… All of those times when you didn't come back to our love nest for consecutive days was because of this? You fought alone to stop the project and to protect the remaining Sisters? Even fought Meltdowner alone!?" Tears was threatening to fall from the ruby eyes. She cried in silence. The Sisters and the doctor watched this scene with a sad look carved on their face, even the Sisters.

Solemn look from Mikoto met with Kuroko's ruby eyes when she opened her eyes because Mikoto called her name softly. "Kuroko…"

"Why, Onii-sama?! Why haven't you told me? Why you didn't ask for my help? Am I not worthy enough to be your partner?"

"Kuroko…" Mikoto called her name once again with the same soft voice like before. The said girl sniveled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but…" He paused.

"Onii-sama…?" The girl raised her head. Her tears have stopped from falling. She expected her Onii-sama to hug her to comfort her, but she never received a hug from her favorite Onii-sama.

"What did you mean by our love nest, you pervert moron!" Bluish lightning from a certain Level 5 Electromaster filled that afternoon at a certain hospital rooftop along with a screaming from a girl.

"Ahh—Kuroko will gladly devour every bit of Onii-sama's love whip!"

"'I see that Onii-sama really loves this pervert girl.' Says MISAKA as she nodded several times to confirm her statement."

-OoO-

"Geez. Can you get rid that pervertedness of yours?"

"It's not pervert, Onii-sama. Kuroko just wants to sedu—I meant, I just want to show you my love." She corrected her words quickly before another lightning strike touched her.

The duo was now walking side by side to their dorm. Kuroko had asked him several questions after that introduction with Imoutos and Mikoto answered as clear as he could until the girl satisfied and understood the real situation. Now the auburn-haired girl knew everything, and she accepted it. They stopped discussing about that matter after a while and just enjoyed their time together.

Mikoto peeked at his phone to check the time only to see there's still two hours and half until curfew. He looked at his surrounding, everywhere was full with Christmas light. No wonder tomorrow is Christmas Eve after all. It means, his first date with a certain Level 4 Teleporter. One thing that he noticed, Academy City sideways was filled with so many couples enjoying the night with Christmas songs accompanying their night. He shifted his gaze to Kuroko and he blushed thinking something bold for him.

"Ku-Kuroko…" He didn't dare to look straightly at the girl's face.

"Hm?"

"Ho-hold my hand…" Kuroko stopped suddenly at this statement that just left Railgun's mouth. She blushed furiously and stuttered.

"Eh?! H-holding ha-ha-hand with O-O-Onii-sama?!"

His face was growing redden if it's possible. "Sh-shut up! Do-don't think anything weird!"

"B-b-b-b-bu-but! This is—"

"My hand is cold! Just that!" He hit Kuroko's head and his hand moved on its own grabbing the teleporter's hand before he continued his walking and dragged Kuroko along. Kuroko's heart was beating faster than normal from this skin contact with Mikoto.

'I'm holding hand with Onii-sama! I'm holding hand with Onii-sama! I'm—hmm?'

Noticing something, Kuroko giggled that the Railgun found it was really cute. "Onii-sama is lying. You said your hand is cold, but it really is warm~" She brought his hand to her warm cheek, her eyes closed peacefully. "If Onii-sama wanted to holding hand with me so badly, just say so. Kuroko will gladly hold Onii-sama's warm hand."

Mikoto blushed, feeling embarrassed that the girl noticed his lie. He is so suck at lying, moreover it's Kuroko who he wanted to trick.

In the mean time, he felt Kuroko tightened her grip on his hand and something like warm liquid wet his hand. Spontaneously he looked at the girl only to find she was crying while holding his hand close to her redden cheek. "Kuroko?" His voice called the teleporter's name.

"Don't worry, Onii-sama. I'm just feeling happy because I have never dreamt you would hold my hand willingly. It feels like I'm no longer one-sided." A peaceful smile adorned her face. He felt like something sharp stabbed his heart when he heard Kuroko said such things. He realized maybe becoming a guy wasn't a bad thing because now he could see and give the girl something he couldn't when he was a girl.

Mikoto's other hand touched Kuroko's backhand which was holding his hand. The warmth of her body filled his heart.

'You are, Kuroko… You are no longer one-sided…' He confessed mentally and smiled gently at the girl. His eyes was full with love for her. Unconsciously, Mikoto hugged the tiny girl tightly and stroke her back slowly. The girl surprised at first but she hugged him back either way and buried her face on Railgun's chest.

While they're hugging like that, the first snow in Academy City at that night fell on top of Kuroko's head. "Kuroko, it's snowing." That Tokiwadai's Ace released his hug resulting on disappointment to Kuroko's heart that the warmth was now gone.

"It would be cold soon. Let's get back to the dorm, Onii-sama." She said to hide her disappointment and took the first step but soon her steps fully stopped because her hand grabbed by a certain electromaster and he was dragging along the teleporter without her permission to the opposite direction from their dorm.

"Onii-sama?!" Kuroko wanted to protest but she let the boy to drag her anyway.

"We still have plenty of time left before curfew, so let's have some fun before we go back later."

"What? It's only two hours left until curfew." These words stopped Mikoto's legs from moving. He turned to face Kuroko, pouting.

"I still want to enjoy our time together until curfew. Only an hour. Please?"

"Uhh… Onii-sama, I can't resist your eyes. Okay, Kuroko will give her body to Onii-sama for this whole night~ You can do anything to me for this one hour~" She wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck in a seductive way. All of the people's attentions now focused on the Tokiwadai duo from this action. Mikoto felt his cheeks really hot so to cool down his temperature, he shocked the teleporter suddenly.

"St-stop messing around and imagining about pervert things!"

-OoO-

Both Mikoto and Kuroko was awestruck at the sight before their eyes. A big Christmas Tree stood firmly in front of them with the lights adorned it.

"So this is the Christmas Tree that Saten-san was talking about…" Kuroko mumbled to herself. 'I wonder if tomorrow he will bring me here and confess to me.' A realization hit her. "If it really happened, then I must be dreaming."

"Dreaming about what?" Mikoto's blunt and stupid question made the girl nearly jumped in surprise because she didn't think the boy beside her would hear what she was saying earlier. She shook her head and said that it's nothing.

Mikoto's lips formed an innocent smile which made Kuroko blushed even more. "Kuroko, close your eyes."

"?" Kuroko threw a puzzle look at the boy from this sudden request.

"Just close your eyes. Hurry up."

"Onii-sama?" Although she was still confused with his intention, she followed his instruction without more question.

"Good. Don't open your eyes until I say so." Kuroko could hear his step getting farther.

'What is Onii-sama doing? Why he told me to close my eyes? Wait! Is he going to kiss me?! What?! I'm not ready to have my first kiss with him!' She was busy thinking those stuffs. That's when something soft and cold hit her face hardly. Her eyes jolted open from the hit and she could see Mikoto was holding two snowballs on his hands. "Onii-sama!?"

"It has been like years since my last time having snowball fight. How was my first throw?" He smirked and threw his second ball. Kuroko teleported to Mikoto's behind instantaneously.

"Mou, Onii-sama~ That was cheating for you."

Mikoto turned around to meet the ruby eyes of Kuroko. "You are a teleporter. So if I attack you head-on, there's no way my hit would be a success like that." He said nonchalantly as he threw his third ball only to no avail because Kuroko already teleported to another spot.

"Fine, if Onii-sama wanted to play snowball fight then Kuroko will tag along with you~"

That night, the two of Tokiwadai students spent their time with playing snowball fight until curfew time passed. They lost track of time so they didn't make it and will receive a detention later. But the two never regret it because they had a nice moment together.

-OoO-

The morning on December 24th was so cold. Everyone wore their warmest outfit or else they'll catch a cold from the cold weather, with no exception of the occupants of Room 208 Tokiwadai Dormitory that will have their date this day.

"Last night really feels like a dream, spending time together with Onii-sama like that~ And today we'll have a date for the whole day. If only I don't have to wear my uniform on this important day." Shirai Kuroko, second year at Tokiwadai Middle School, was now fixing her hair in front of a small mirror on her desk while waiting for her partner on this date to finish his bath.

Minutes later, their bathroom door being opened by the hazel boy. Even though he was wearing his usual uniform, a certain teleporter still found it fascinating to stare at his body.

Those hazel eyes catched the stare he received from those ruby eyes of a certain teleporter. He blushed and averted his gaze.

"H-have you done with your hair?" He asked, drawing the owner of the ruby eyes's attention.

"Ah, of course, Onii-sama~ I'm ready to go on our date~" Kuroko teleported to Mikoto's arms, forcing him to carry her bridal style.

"Kuroko! Don't just teleport like that!"

"Do you dislike it if Kuroko teleported into your arms?" She snuggled onto him.

"… Let's go." He dropped Kuroko on her foot and took his arcade coins before leaving their room without saying anyhing anymore. She sighed and followed Mikoto with a smile.

-OoO-

"The snow is so thick. It's really cold outside." The electromaster murmured, hugging himself to help him warming his body. Seeing this, Kuroko closed their gap and clung onto his arm tightly making a tint of pink appeared on the boy's cheeks.

"Kuroko?!" He spoke his surprise.

"This way, Onii-sama will feel warmer, right?" She smiled, still holding Mikoto's left arm. The boy was speechless and only nodding as an answer to the teleporter. They continued their way not noticing the two suspicious persons hiding behind the crowd following them.

"Sa-Saten-san, isn't this counted as invading their privacy?" The one with a shorter hair whispered to the other female.

"What are you saying, Uiharu? We are helping them with their date." Came an answer from the long-haired girl.

The two of them were Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari, no other than Mikoto's and Kuroko's friends. They wore a thick jacket which is suitable for the temperature on this winter, a pair of glasses, make-up mask to hide their face, and gloves. Knowing one of the Railgun's ability, they were blending their presence with other pedestrians.

"Uhh… I got a feeling if we were found out by those two, we would die in a certain way." Kazari sighed, ready to take any consequences. However, the Level 0 didn't bother with her friend words.

"They are moving! Let's go, Uiharu!" Then they paced up their walk to catch up with their target.

-OoO-

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Kuroko was lining up to buy a crepe from the usual crepe stand. The worker smiled at their position which is Kuroko was still holding his arm with a smile on her face, and Mikoto looked to another direction to hide his red face.

"We are sorry for the wait. Here is your crepes and your hot chocolates." Said the girl worker with a warm smile.

"Ah, thank you." Mikoto took their order and wanted to walk away but stopped from the worker's statement.

"You two are such a cute couple. Hope you enjoy your date today~"

Kuroko blushed at this while Mikoto wanted to turn around and shouted something like they are actually not dating but he didn't want to make the teleporter sad if he was going to say that. Instead, he just replied with a simple thank you and walked to their bench. Little did he know, this small action made a certain teleporter felt really happy.

On the other place, Ruiko and Kazari who overheard that conversation looked in awe as they noticed the Railgun didn't even protested when they were considered as a couple. "I never thought Misaka-san even said thank you to that worker." Ruiko commented.

"Maybe those two really are dating but too shy to show their relationship to public?" Kazari wondered. She put her index finger on her chin.

"Nah, Misaka-san is a tsundere after all~" Kazari agreed at this statement from Ruiko. Then they continued to watch the two in secret.

"Kuroko, there's a cream on your cheek." Mikoto said and unconsciously his hand moved to wipe the cream on the teleporter cheek and licked the cream from his finger. Kuroko's head nearly exploded from this unexpected action from the electromaster. Suddenly she ate her crepe in a hurry so the cream stuck on her cheeks. Mikoto sweatdropped watching the girl beside him.

"Now, Onii-sama! There must be creams all over my cheeks! Please do the same thing like what you just did earlier!"

Mikoto blushed madly at her bold action. He didn't do what that teleporter asked, rather he shocked her in place, making a smoke clearly seen from her charred body. "Do-don't do anything stupid!"

"Shirai-san…" Kazari sweatdropped from watching the scene in front of her.

"She doesn't know how to not breaking the atmosphere, does she?" Ruiko felt hopeless toward this friend of her.

-OoO-

The time went so fast when they are together. Sometimes there was a time when Kuroko worried about the current case in Academy City and Mikoto needed to flick her on the forehead. "Don't think about difficult things on this day. Just enjoy our time." He said to cheer up the auburn-haired girl. The girl would reply with a smile then.

Another time when they went to an amusement park, Mikoto saw a booth with Gekota mascot as a prize if the participants could complete all of the tasks given by the staff. Kuroko helped him to get the prize since one of the requirement to participate was the participants must be a couple. They won it though because most of the tasks included physical ability.

They tried haunted house only to see all of the ghosts ran from them the time they recognized one of the guests is Number Three in Academy City.

In the middle of their date, Mikoto sometimes opened his phone to check the notes that he made after listing all of Touma's advices on 'how to give a success in asking a girl to be your girlfriend'. He followed through his list and finally he reached the last thing he must to do when he had a date at amusement park. Riding a Ferris Wheel. Touma said it was the best place to confess his love toward her, but Mikoto had another place in mind to do it as it was the most important thing today. He wanted to do it in front of a certain Christmas Tree.

"Onii-sama, why do you stare at your phone so intensely?" She looked through the Railgun's shoulder to peek at what that boy were looking. But she couldn't see anything as he quickly closed his phone and put it back on his pocket.

"I-it's nothing! Ahahaha~" He laughed nervously. Kuroko found it weird but she didn't say anything, besides she was really happy today.

"So, Onii-sama, where are we going next?" Her tone was full with excitement like a kid.

"Uhmm, want to ride that Ferris Wheel?"

-OoO-

After waited for about thirty minutes, finally it was their turn to get in to the Ferris Wheel. The two stalkers couldn't continue their activity to stalk their friends from here, so they decided to wait for the two at the nearest café.

"I never thought Misaka-san is such a romantic person for this kind of things." Uiharu Kazari stated after she took her first sip of her tea.

"What are you saying, Uiharu? This is just like Misaka-san, to be a romantic guy. I somehow kinda envy with Shirai-san to have a romantic date like that." Ruiko propped her chin with her right hand.

"Saten-san, we must support them."

"I know, I know. I was just joking. By the way, with this mood, do you think he will confess to Shirai-san?"

Uiharu blushed a bit at this question. She imagined how Mikoto would confess to her partner in Judgment. "M-maybe?"

At the same time inside the Ferris Wheel, Kuroko was amazed at the beautiful night scenery in front of her eyes. The scenery was so different when they saw it from a different angle, like from a certain height inside Ferris Wheel. Mikoto smiled at the girl's reaction.

"I never realized it before. Academy City is so beautiful in the night." She couldn't divert her gaze from the scenery. Christmas lights adorned the night city with their small lights. Mikoto also looked at the scenery and amazed as well. He knew that Academy City has its dark side, but if there were still lights that lit up the city even it's a small one, the darkness could be beautiful too.

"You're right, Kuroko…" Mikoto closed his eyes and rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder, making the girl in question blushed.

"O-Onii-sama?!"

"Shut up and don't say anything."

Kuroko no longer shifted nor made any noises. She squealed inside and treasured this moment.

-OoO-

"Uiharu, they're getting out!" Ruiko poked her friend to look at the same direction as her.

"Saten-san, let them be. I don't want to disturb their time together."

"No way! We have come this far, I want to see until the end. Let's go!" With that, Ruiko dragged Kazari along with her to stalk a certain Level 4 and Level 5 of Tokiwadai.

-OoO-

"So, do you enjoy this night, Kuroko?" Mikoto asked, hoping that the answer is a yes. And as he has hoped, Kuroko nodded.

"It's thanks to you, Onii-sama, Kuroko could enjoy this year's Christmas like this." She gave him a simple hug which the boy gladly replied the hug.

"Kuroko, if… If you aren't tired, I still have one place to go with you…" The electromaster scratched his cheek shyly.

"Sure, Onii-sama. Where is it?" She replied with smile.

"… Ch-Christmas Tree…"

Kuroko froze. 'Ch-Ch-Christ-Christmas Tree!? Like the one in that urban legend?! To-today is Christmas Eve too, right? Is Onii-sama going to confess to me?!' Her mouth gaped which made Mikoto facepalmed because he didn't expected this kind of reaction. He would expected something more pervert that Kuroko always do, like suddenly teleported into his arms and said something that didn't match with her age.

"Kuroko?" He called her name hesitantly.

"Yes! Yes, I want too, Onii-sama!"

"Here…" More to Kuroko's surprise, Mikoto stretch out his left hand to her. "Wa-want to hold my h-hand?"

Kuroko smiled happily as she said, "Gladly~" And they walk hand-in-hand to a certain place which has a huge Christmas Tree.

Unnoticed by the two love-birds, their friends' eyes and ears are set on them. "Waaa~ What a scene!" The flowery-head girl also surprised from this scene.

"This direction… They are going to the legendary Christmas Tree, aren't they?" Ruiko thought loud enough for the girl beside her to hear what she said.

"Eh? The Tree like the one in that urban legend you told us?"

Ruiko nodded, "Yeah. As I thought, he took interest in that one."

After they walked for a while, now a huge Christmas Tree stood firmly in front of them together with its christmas lights. "It's so peaceful to just stare at this scene." Kuroko broke the silence between them. Mikoto has been quiet since they arrived at their last destination here. Kuroko noticed this and asked the electromaster, "Onii-sama, why are you so quiet?"

Mikoto snapped out from his thought at Kuroko's voice asking him. He gulped, deciding this was the best time to say what he wanted to say. With a determination in his eyes, he raised his head to look at the blushing teleporter.

"Ku-Kuroko…"

His voice startled her. "Y-yes?"

"Y-you see, actually th-there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Onii-sama?" Kuroko felt like she couldn't breath properly. Her hands were now sweating a lot, her heart felt like skipped a beat. Her eyes looked at the electromaster with a hope for him to finally tell her that he loves her.

"Th-that is…" He paused, taking a breath before continue. "I… I want you to be m-my girlfriend. A-am I allowed to be your b-boyfriend?" There he said it. He didn't dare to look at the teleporter in the eyes. A moment of silence filled the air between them. Only the Christmas songs and chattering of other people could be heard. No words coming from a certain teleporter. Somehow this made the Railgun felt uneasy.

Expecting a rejection from the girl in front of him, he raised his head to know the reason why the girl hasn't give him a proper answer. He found the answer: The girl was crying. The strong Judgment member of 177th Branch Office, Level 4 Teleporter, Shirai Kuroko was crying like a fragile little girl.

He moved to reach the girl within his embrace and hugged her. He didn't know why he felt really guilty seeing this girl crying like this. "Kuroko, I'm sorry…" The Level 4 Teleporter shook her head weakly in a certain electromaster's embrace. The said electromaster raised his eyebrow to his confusion. He was a girl once, yet he didn't know what this girl was thinking.

"No need to worry, Onii-sama. I'm crying is not your fault." Her voice was so low, he nearly couldn't hear it clearly.

"Then, why?"

"Kuroko is just happy that Onii-sama finally has the same feeling as me. And finally Onii-sama confessed to me." She stopped her crying and smiled widely at him. "And, yes Onii-sama. I allow you to become my boyfriend."

Mikoto smiled happily as he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Kuroko. I have made you wait for so long. I… I… I lo-love you…" He said it shyly. Kuroko giggled at the electromaster's stuttering.

"What is it that you find so funny?" Asked the electromaster, feeling embarrassed that the girl giggled at him.

"Nothing, Onii-sama. You are so adorable when you stuttered like that~"

Mikoto pouted at the comment for a short time. He cupped the girl's cheeks after he released his hug and made the distance between their face closer slowly. He smiled meaningfully at the girl. Kuroko could see her image in the electromaster's hazel eyes. Her face burned from the skin contact that the boy made.

Just at that time, the first snow on that day fell on Kuroko's nose. They paid no mind to it and slowly they closed their eyes. Mikoto moved his head and finally there was no distance between them. Their lips were touching each other. It was their first kiss. The kiss also declared the love that the two of them have in common for each other.

They parted their lips after a while from the need to breath. He wiped the happy tears from Kuroko's cheeks and said, "I will never regret it, that I'm now a guy. It's thanks to your pervert thoughts that now I finally found my life partner."

"Onii-sama… Kuroko too, will never regret it." After saying this, she closed the distance between them once more and their lips met again longer than the first one. Kuroko's arms were both on her boyfriend's shoulder while his arms on the girl's waist.

On the background, not too far from the newly couple, two girls froze from the sight. They blushed furiously seeing their friends kissing each other.

"Sa-Saten-san, as I had told you before, we shouldn't stalk them…" Kazari told her friend who was now speechless due to her shock.

-OoO-

The fourth chapter : finished! XD

How was it? I felt like the characters are OOC. Uhhh… orz

By the way, on this day, December 24th, Furukawa (Okazaki) Nagisa from Clannad is having her birthday! Nagisa-chan ni otanjoubi omedetou~

Speaking of which, I have my 21st birthday too today. LOL. Thanks for a certain someone who gave a birthday surprise for me. I love you haha~

Well then, see you again on next chapter. You seriously don't think that this story would meet its end here, don't you? 


	5. A Certain Christmas Holiday

Author's Note:

I published this only one day after last chapter. Sometimes, taking a break after study like crazy is necessary, don't you think?

, thanks and here's chapter 5. :D

ElementalMiko12, though I want to make it as IC as possible but you're right. OTL I'm still learning anyway. Still has a room for improvement, right~ I'll do my best!

Handsomistic1, thanks dude~

-OoO-

Railgun is a boy!?  
>.<p>

Chapter #5 : A Certain Christmas Holiday

-OoO-

The chirping sound of little sparrows in the morning called for every human being to wake up on this Christmas day. However, in a certain Room 208 of Tokiwadai Dormitory there was one person who still rolled on his comfortable bed under his blanket. Though his roommate already woke up, he still enjoyed his sleeping, typically not a morning person.

"Onii-sama! Look, what time is it now? You are gonna miss your breakfast again." Twin-tailed girl with auburn hair was calling for her roommate to wake up, but she only received his 'hmm' in response. She sighed and thought about a new method to wake her boyfriend up.

She blushed, thinking about that Mikoto is now her boyfriend. She really couldn't believe what just had happened yesterday. She touched her cheeks with her bare hands, it felt warm. Her index finger moved to her lips and the scene from last night replayed on her mind.

'I… I'm not dreaming, right? Yesterday… Onii-sama really confessed to me, didn't he? H-he is my b-b-b-b-boy-boyfriend now. Moreover, we-we have shared a kiss twice last night.'

"Shirai!" A loud voice woke Kuroko from her self-thought. She turned to look at the Dorm Mistress standing beside her.

"Do-Do-Do-Dorm Mistress?! What is it?" She stuttered.

"I have called your name countless of times but I never received even a single answer." Dorm Mistress explained what just happened with a flat tone yet threatening voice.

"A-ara, is that so? Then, I'm sorry, Dorm Mistress-sama." Kuroko was now cold-sweating but she still managed to smile. She didn't want to receive Dorm Mistress's neck twist this early morning on Christmas.

"What is it that makes you daydreaming like that?"

"A-ahh you see, I-I-I have this kind of problem in Judgment…" She took a step back to maintain the safe range from the Level 0 Dorm Mistress.

Dorm Mistress eyed Kuroko suspiciously before finally she left after said to the teleporter, "Fine. Wake Misaka up and told him to have his breakfast soon."

"Understood." Kuroko let out a relieved sigh then she turned her focus to the sleeping boy. 'Now, what should I do to make him wake up?' She thought before she came up with a classic idea.

"Onii-sama, if you don't wake up within five seconds, then Kuroko will give you a wake up kiss~" She teased the boy seductively.

But to Kuroko's surprise, Mikoto rolled to his side to face the teleporter and replied "Go ahead." with one of his eye opened to look at her, while the other still closed. He laughed inside, seeing his girl's reaction.

Mikoto grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled her to him. He kissed the girl softly and released her after a few seconds. Kuroko's eyes went wide from the sudden kiss.

"You seriously don't think I am against it, don't you?" He smirked, but his cheeks was red from the embarrassment of doing such a bold action.

"… O-Onii-sama…" She couldn't move her body and just stayed still on her current position. Mikoto was the first one to get up from his bed and walked to their bathroom without saying anything anymore. But inside the bathroom, right after he closed the door, his both hands still grabbed the door knob and he fell to his knees.

'Wh-what am I just doing? I-it really is embarrassing…'

-OoO-

Inside Joseph's Family Restaurant, there are four familiar faces who sat awkwardly. They didn't know how to start the conversation unlike usual because of a certain accident on Christmas Eve and this morning.

Mikoto who still didn't believe his bold action earlier in their dorm, Kuroko who still couldn't gain her composure from a certain surprise she received, Kazari and Ruiko who still nervous about facing the other two because of a certain scene kept playing inside their head that included the persons in front of them last night, they all were fell in silence.

"U-Uiharu-san, Saten-san…" Mikoto spoke for the first time. The girls whose name being called by the Railgun tilted their head to meet with his eyes. "Th-there is something… that I want to tell you…"

"Eh? What is it, Misaka-san?" Kazari pretended to not know what he was going to say to them. Her face was blushing from recalling her last time seeing the Tokiwadai duo, or perhaps the newly Tokiwadai great couple. The rare Level 4 Teleporter and the third strongest in Academy City, Level 5 Electromaster, are now dating. Who won't say they are a great combo in battlefield?

But, despite being the great duo, when it comes to this thing called love, everyone must have a weak side too no matter how strong they are. Just like now, the strongest electromaster in Academy City struggled to tell his two friends about his new relationship with Shirai Kuroko.

He gulped. He was ready to accept all of those teasings from his friends. "Y-you see… I and Kuroko are now d-d-da…dat—" He was stopped in the middle by a blonde girl wearing Tokiwadai uniform calling his name.

"Mi~sa~ka-sa~n~ (insert love sign here)" The blonde girl walked approaching them.

"Geh—! Shokuhou Misaki. What are doing here?" Mikoto gave a cold reply.

"Misaka-san, what's with that cold greeting~?" She rested her huge breasts that supposedly didn't belong to middle school girl on Mikoto's shoulder. This action made a certain teleporter growling and stood abruptly from her seat, throwing a deathglare to the blonde girl which made the girl smirking playfully.

That feeling from his shoulder touching those huge breasts made Mikoto blushing madly. No wonder he was a guy now. But what made him blushing even more was Kuroko's declaration in front of public in this family restaurant.

"Excuse me, Shoukuhou-senpai! I asked you to get rid of those breasts of yours from my boyfriend's shoulder!" She calling the Shoukuhou girl senpai was a sarcasm.

"Ara? Is that a self-proclaiming that you are his girlfriend~?" Misaki teased the girl more.

Kuroko couldn't hold it anymore. Her eyes burned with anger and jealousy.

Mikoto noticed metal spikes between Kuroko's finger and he shouted in panic, standing between the jealous girlfriend and the blonde girl. "Wait Kuroko! You don't plan on having a duel here, won't you?"

Kazari, Ruiko, and other guests only watched from the background of the Tokiwadai students' quarrel.

"But Onii-sama! She tried to seduce you!"

"I don't think seducing him is illegal~"

"You—!?" Kuroko couldn't continue her argument because Mikoto has shutted her mouth with his. He kissed his girlfriend in front of the others, making them spechless at the moment.

"Like what they said, the best way to make someone stop talking is by kissing them." He whispered with his husky voice then he turned to face the other Level 5 of Tokiwadai.

"I'm sorry but could you leave us alone? I don't want to make my girlfriend jealous, though I think she is kinda cute in a certain way when she is jealous." He smirked, looking passed through his shoulder to find his girl blushing and covering her lips with her palm. He also catched the sight of Ruiko and Kazari also blushing at this frontal action from the corner of his eyes.

Misaki laughed cutely hearing Mikoto's statement. "Well, I don't intend to snatch you away from her~"

Mikoto frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it~ I'm leaving then. Oh, before that…" She paused and turned her back to the electromaster. "While you're here, I have something to pass on you. Academy City is going to start to hold an annual event starting this year. Seeing the rank of our school, it might be choosen as the representative. And you have to be prepared if the school chooses you as the representative of our school." With that, she left the confused electromaster.

Right after the Mental Out left the restaurant, sound of clapping hands filled the restaurant. Mikoto came back to reality. He realized what had happened a minute ago there.

He facepalmed and covered his blushing face. "What the heck did I just do in front of them?"

-OoO-

"What happened to Misaka-san, even Shirai-san?" Konori Mii, the senior officer of Judgment 177th Branch Office asked Kazari and Ruiko as she took out her Musashino Milk from the refrigerator inside the office. She showed her concern for the blushing couple who sat silently on the sofa.

"Actually, you see…" Ruiko explained the situation to their senpai with the help of Kazari.

"Ehh~? There's something like that happened?" Mii shocked at this new information.

"Uhh… Please don't bring up that topic anymore. It's so embarrassing." The occupants of the room except Mikoto and Kuroko sweatdropped seeing the famous Railgun acted like this.

"Ahaha~ Anyway Konori-senpai, isn't we have two weeks off for this Christmas and New Year? What are you doing here?"

Catching Kazari's code to change the topic, Mii pretended to not know what she just heard and answered her junior's question. "Ah, you still remember about leaking information case? I'm a bit curious why the request to handle this case was cancelled by the higher-ups. What kind of information is that that they don't want us to know?"

Both Mikoto's and Kuroko's attention fully focused on what Mii has just said. They kind of have an idea about what information the higher-ups of this city has kept a secret for a long time. Radio Noise Project, it means, The Sisters.

Kuroko, upon feeling the tense around her boyfriend, she cut the conversation between her friends. "Uiharu, Saten-san, Konori-senpai. Today is Christmas, so let's just drop that difficult topic and just enjoy this day. Since we are all here, why don't we have a Christmas Party here?" She suggested. Mikoto looked up at his girlfriend, raising his eyebrow.

"Aren't you going on a date with Misaka-san?" The three asked in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Meanwhile Mikoto and Kuroko was blushing on the spot.

"Ah that's right! I have Christmas gifts for you all!" Kazari exclaimed. She walked to her desk where she put her flower-patterned bag and handed out each of her friends their gift.

"Merry Christmas, minna-san!" She said when she's done with handing out her gifts.

"Actually… I have something too for you guys." Ruiko grinned as she held out a green bag. Later, Mikoto, Kuroko, and Mii followed and they exchanged their gifts.

"It's so fun~ We didn't plan this exchange gift thing before but it just happened naturaly." Ruiko said what's on her mind while stretching her arms.

"And I would never expect Kuroko to make this cake for my Christmas gift. I was certain she would give me something that only suitable for adults, knowing her perverted side."

"Onii-sama! How cruel~! How can you think of me like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your brain is damage somewhere, so it's a normal thing to expect something like that coming from you."

"Ahn~ Onii-sama, you shouldn't say such cruel things to me~" Kuroko snuggled to him like she was trying to seduce him. Her hands already moved to Mikoto's neck, wanting to wrap her hands there. Everyone was ready to see the familiar bluish lightning in the room but it never comes.

Mikoto didn't even move or protest, more to the three's surprise. Instead, he said, "If this cake is edible, then can I have a taste of this cake?"

"Mou~ Of course it's edible, Onii-sama~ Do you want me to feed you?"

Mikoto blinked. "Eh? Feed me?"

"That's what a girlfriend normally do, right?"

Mikoto blushed at this. He turned his head and mumbled, "A-alright…"

Kuroko was about to feed Mikoto when Kazari spoke, "Anoo… Shirai-san, Misaka-san, did we disturb your time together?"

He choked when he realized they have forgot about their friends. Mikoto scratched his cheek, saying, "I-it's okay. I'm sorry somehow I forgot you are also here."

"No need to apologize~ Just pretend that we're not here. Even if you want to kiss, don't mind us~" Ruiko gave her thumb up to the couple.

"Saten-san!" Both Mikoto and Kuroko shouted in unison.

"Shirai-san, somehow I have a feeling that you have calmed down and lose your pervertedness. Maybe Misaka-san's electrowaves therapy does work to repair your brain?" Mii chuckled.

"Ko-Konori-senpai?!"

That moment, a certain room in 177th Judgment Branch Office filled with laughter.

-OoO-

That sudden Christmas Party ended in the afternoon. They parted ways as they back to their dorm and it made Mikoto and Kuroko alone on their way home.

"Kuroko, want to go on a date with me now?" Mikoto asked bluntly. He could say it easier than before, more like something natural for him to ask this girl out on a date with him.

"Ehhhh?! A d-d-d-d-da-da-date with Onii-sama—? Is this a dream Onii-sama asked me to go out on a Christmas date?"

"Why are you still saying those things anyway? Isn't it normal to have a date or two? We are dating now."

"Ahn~ If Onii-sama said so, then Kuroko's body and heart are all yours~" She hugged him and rubbed her cheeks against his chest. Mikoto tried to push the girl away from him but everytime he succeed, she always teleported again to her previous place.

"Stop it you damn pervert!" In the end, Mikoto used his electrical ability to stop his perverted girlfriend. Kuroko fell to the ground, charred by Mikoto's power.

"Ahhh! This is why I'll never stop being Onii-sama's partner!"

-OoO-

After Kuroko woke up, they went to a nearby café to warm up their body from the cold weather. That afternoon the snow kept falling, making it a cold White Christmas. The Tokiwadai duo decided to have their own date on that warm café instead of wandering around the city on this snowy day.

"Seriously, you're the only one who can handle that amount of electricity beside him." Mikoto said to his girl who sat across him, propping his chin with his hand, his elbow against the café table.

"Of course, Onii-sama. I'm your one and only love partner after all." She said proudly.

"Is that so~?"

"Onii-sama!? Are you trying to say that I'm not qualified to be your partner?!"

"I wonder~" He smirked, looking at his girl's teary eyes.

"Onii-sama… Kuroko's heart is hurt…" She teleported to Mikoto's side and fondled him. Her left hand was against the sofa to support her body, her right hand was roaming on his upper thigh nearly touching his private area.

Feeling it's starting to be dangerous in a certain way, Mikoto touched Kuroko's backhand lightly. With a smile, he sent large amount of electricity through her hand and said calmly, "Kuroko, watch your hand."

"Y-yes… Onii-sama…" She answered through her paralyze before she fell to her boyfriend's lap, unconscious.

"I'm sorry for the wai—HYA!? Wha-what happened? A-are you alright, Miss? I-I will call an ambulance!" The maid who came bringing their orders panicked seeing Kuroko in such condition. However, Mikoto stopped her from calling an ambulance.

"Ah, it's okay. She is just fainted from electric shocks that I gave her earlier." He said it nonchalantly.

"Eh?! Electric shocks?" The maid confused at how calm Mikoto at the girl's condition.

"Don't worry, she had received more than this. She'll wake up soon. We are very sorry to cause you a problem."

"If it's really alright, then, here's your order. Is there anything else you need, Master?" The maid gave him her best smile. It's a good thing Kuroko was unconscious or else she would go in rampage in this café due to her jealousy toward this maid.

"Ah, that's enough. Thank you." After he said this, the maid left them alone.

Mikoto poked Kuroko's cheek who still slept on his lap. "Hora, Kuroko. Wake up." The girl groaned before she opened her eyes slowly to see Mikoto smiled at her.

"Onii-sama?" Kuroko looked at her surrounding and that's when she noticed where she had laid her head. Her Onii-sama's lap. "Wh-wh-wh-why? How can I ended up using Onii-sama's lap as my pillow?!" She nearly jumped in happiness.

"You fainted on my lap. That's all." Mikoto simply answer, making the teleporter girl dumbfounded.

"Y-you don't mind it?"

"Hm? Ah, you meant about you slept on my lap? I don't mind. I'm fine with that." He replied then took a bite of his french fries.

"Onii-sama, can I rest my head on your shoulder?" The girl got up and asked her boyfriend with hopeful eyes. The boy nodded shyly, allowing her to do as she wanted. "Ahn~ This is like a dream~ To be so close like this with Onii-sama~" She hugged Mikoto's forearm and rubbed her cheeks on his upper arm.

Mikoto chuckled seeing the action of the girl beside him. He looked around at his surrounding and found that there's not so many customers came to this café.

'It seems this café is not well-known in this area.' He noted to himself while he took another fries and put it on his mouth. The electromaster eyed the girl before he took another fries and brought it in front of Kuroko's face.

"Onii-sama?"

"Here, I'll feed you." He grinned at the blushing Kuroko.

"F-feed me? Onii-sama?"

"Uhm. Open your mouth."

Kuroko followed as Mikoto said. She opened her mouth slowly to let Mikoto put the fries inside her mouth. "Onii-sama is feeding me!" She squealed after she swallowed the fries. Mikoto smiled, happy that he could see that smiling face of Kuroko.

He just wanted to took another piece of fries when he got an idea. He took another fries and put it between his lips, didn't swallow it, then he said to his partner, "Kuroko, want more?"

"… Eh?" She knew what Mikoto meant with that.

Mikoto grinned at Kuroko's shocked face. Her face was as red as a lobster and her eyes was wide opened.

"Yes, gladly, if Onii-sama is fine with that~"

"Don't worry, I won't shock you."

Slowly, after received approval from Mikoto, Kuroko shifted her head to get closer to Mikoto's and she bite the other edge of the fries. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips gotten closer and closer until finally there was no more distance between the two lips. They shared their french fries flavored kiss at that café.

-OoO-

There you go for Chapter 5. Shorter than last chapter, sorry.

Anyway, I couldn't promise to make New Year's chapter since my holiday ended on Jan 4th and I will have sooooooo many exams soon after my college started. But don't worry because this story won't end here.

So, until next chapter~ 


	6. A Certain Student Exchange Program

**Author's Note:**

**[[ ATTENTION: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THANKS. :D ]]**

**Ohisashiburi, minna~! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for the long absence. OTL**

**Some of you might shout something like "You know, it's pretty late to make a new year's chapter now." Or something like that? So I merged this one with another story and new year's thing only for opening scene.**

**By the way, I don't really know Ruiko's friends' name. I searched it through wikia but it only shows "Muu-chan, Makochin, and Akemi". No family name written there. Well, they have minor role so can't help it.**

**Salsabila: **Ahaha thanks~ I wonder if I could make Mikoto do more daring action to Kuroko now that they are together?

**Handsomistic1: **I wouldn't write it in a frontal way, but thanks for pointing this thing. And no, she never touched it and she wouldn't. Don't worry, it's just her perverted side to seduce him, but there'll be _**no**_ lemon more than kissing in this entire story.

**ElementalMiko12:** Thanks onee-san~ hope you like this one too.

**NoobInArmor:** I have made the breakdown plot for each chapter since I started writing this and yes, I have though about adding some action on later chapter.

**Well then, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**(Disclaimer: All of the characters together with Toaru series belong to Kazuma Kamachi sensei. I just borrowed them for this story. This story however belongs to me.)**_

**OOOXXXOOO**

**Railgun is a boy!?**

**Chapter #6 : **A Certain Student Exchange Program

**OOOXXXOOO**

Academy City, December 31.

Mid-winter with snow kept falling making that night left an impression of White City for this city that becomes the center of technology for the world. The cold weather that has embraced the city made the residences hesitant to leave their warm room.

Though to be said, Tokiwadai Middle School, one of the elite schools in the entire city, held a New Year's Party at the ballroom. Only this time, the students of Tokiwadai were allowed to stay outside without worrying about curfew and enjoyed the party together with their friends. In this party, each student was allowed to invite their friends to the party without limitation to the number they invited. The cold weather of winter couldn't even bothering them to go outside of their dorm.

"Uwaahhhh~ It's the real Tokiwadai!" A girl with short brown hair spoke in excitement as she looked over her surrounding which is to be Tokiwadai Middle School Ballroom. She has fringes that are parted slightly on the left side of her scalp, and also a small fang which makes her looks quite cute.

"I still can't believe we really are invited to this party…" Another girl who has dark-bluish hair also spoke. Behind her, a girl with dark brown hair with her fringes combed to the side with hairclips nodded.

"We don't know any Tokiwadai's people to invite us personally, after all." She said.

They are Muu-chan, Makochin, and Akemi; Saten Ruiko's bestfriends from Sakugawa Middle School. The reason why they were attending Tokiwadai's New Year's Party was merely because Ruiko asked Mikoto and Kuroko to invite them as well. She felt bad to leave their friends behind.

"Tokiwadai sure is making its party really awesome. It's a good thing you three could come, isn't it?" Saten Ruiko, the invitor of former three girls said in a cheerful voice. She wore a beautiful blue gown which reached her ankle.

"Sure, but come to think of it, Ruiko, why you can get that invitation? Do you have an acquitance of acquitance of Tokiwadai's people?"

"Mou~ Muu-chan, what's with that?" Ruiko pouted at her friend's question. "I have two bestfriends from Tokiwadai and they invited me to come. I remembered you ever mentioned about this party and wanted to come, so I asked them to invite you as well."

While Ruiko saying this, two figures approached her and her friends from the entrance. Hearing footsteps behind her, Ruiko turned her head to look at the approaching figures. Her gaze was followed by her Sakugawa friends. Ruiko smiled upon seeing the two figures.

"Saten-san, sorry we're late. Kuroko did something _funny_ back there and I must take care of it first." The taller figure who was approaching them said in an apologetic tone, rubbing the back of his neck. He has hazel hair and hazel eyes that fit with his hair. He was wearing a suit which is a black blazer which covers the white shirt below. His black tie was loose which gives a cool impression on him. The one and only Tokiwadai's male student, Misaka Mikoto.

"Really, Onii-sama. I just wanted to make sure you love my underwear for this night, so I asked you which one do you like the most. And yet, you zapped me even though I want to give you my best." The shorter figure from Mikoto talked loudly enough without any trace of embarrassment on her face. Rather, she said it proudly. She is no other than Shirai Kuroko. Her auburn hair which usually tied up into twintails was now unraveled. Her hair length stopped around her waist, making her looked beautiful as she walked with her hair followed her steps. She was wearing a darkish red night dress which reached her ankle. Her back was exposed enough to make every guys who looked at her blushed, which made Mikoto worked really hard to cover her back and sent a threatening look to those _thugs_ to not stare at his girl.

"It is unnecessary!"

Kuroko received her God-knows-for-how-many-times bump on this night from her beloved boyfriend. Mikoto ignored his auburn-haired girl and once again talked to Ruiko who sweatdropped at this daily scene in front of her. "By the way, Saten-san, are they your friends?" He looked passing through Ruiko's shoulder to meet with three girls behind her.

Ruiko took a step aside to let Mikoto saw her friends. "Yes, they are~ Over here is Akemi, that one is Muu-chan, and Makochin."

"Th-thanks for your invitation!" The three of them bowed and exclaimed in unison. Mikoto laughed at this action.

"Ahaha, you don't need to be so stiff like that~ I'm Misaka Mikoto, and this is Shirai Kuroko. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself and the girl beside him, making the trio jumped in surprise at the time Mikoto said his name. Kuroko bowed her head slightly when Mikoto introduced her.

"Where is Uiharu?" Kuroko moved her head right and left, searching for a certain girl who has flower decoration on her head but she found no one.

"Ah, that's right. I haven't see her. Where is she?"

"Oh about that, she said she wants to give Haruue-san and Edasaki-san something before she heads here." Ruiko casually anwered the same question which Kuroko and Mikoto asked.

"Hmm… Too bad Haruue-san, Edasaki-san, and Konori-senpai couldn't make it." Mikoto let out a single sigh.

"Can't help it since Haruue-san and Edasaki-san have a reunion with their friends." Said Ruiko as she now was facing Mikoto and Kuroko.

"And Konori-senpai too, busy looking at that case." Kuroko gave a tired look as a long sigh escaped her tiny mouth.

"Look, Kuroko. Today is New Year Eve, so don't put that depressing look on your face!" Mikoto, being a good boyfriend he is, gave a light bump on top of Kuroko's head, cheering her up.

"E-excuse me!" Suddenly the fourth voice spoke.

Mikoto, Kuroko, and Ruiko turned their attention to Muu-chan, giving the girl a puzzled look.

"A-are you… Are you perhaps Mi-Misaka Mikoto, th-that Railgun?"

"Eh…? Uhm… Yeah…" Mikoto startled at this sudden question. However, he still managed to give a proper answer to the girl.

"A-are you really friend with Ruiko?"

"Ah, umm. She is my bestfriend." He gave a small nodded.

In a matter of second after that answer spoken, Ruiko got dragged away by her three friends to the corner far enough so Mikoto and Kuroko couldn't hear them.

"Wh-wh-what's the meaning of this, Ruiko?!" Asked Akemi.

"Eh? What meaning?" However Ruiko only gave a dubious look, couldn't quite get what her friend was asking.

"Don't play dumb! He is _that_ Railgun! How can you befriended with him without telling us?!" Now Saten Ruiko was interrogated by her Sakugawa friends.

"Ehhh? 'How' you said?" She scratched her cheek with her index finger, didn't know how to explain it because without her noticing it, they already become bestfriend together with Kuroko and Kazari. "I don't know either… Ehehehe…" She finally said.

"What?!"

At the same time, Mikoto and Kuroko sweatdropped seeing Ruiko and her friends. That's when another familiar voice entered their hearing system.

"Misaka-san~! Shirai-san~!" A girl with flower decoration on her head ran approaching them. She panted heavily after she stopped in front of Mikoto and Kuroko.

"Ah, Uiharu-san!" Mikoto happily greeted his friend.

"Why are you panting like that, Uiharu?" Asked Kuroko as she eyed the panting girl throughly.

"I… *pant* I'm running all the way here… *pant* from the gate… *pant*"

"… You know, you can call me to pick you up at the gate and I will teleport us to this place without you running like that?" Shirai Kuroko facepalmed. Kazari gave a 'I forgot you are a teleporter' look. Mikoto laughed nervously.

"Maa, maa— At least we are all here. So let's enjoy the party now." He stepped between Kazari and his girlfriend to stop them from talking over this topic again. "Won't you guys come here too?" He turned his gaze to the four girls on the corner who seemed busy talking over something serious.

Ruiko, who has been bombarded with questions from her friends silently thanked Mikoto for saving her this night. Her friends stop asking her those questions and came over to Mikoto's and the others' place to join in the party.

OOOXXXOOO

The clock showed fourty four minutes past eleven in the night. Only sixteen minutes left until new year. Right now, Tokiwadai Ballroom was so crowded with student and teachers enjoying the party.

In a certain seat at the corner of the room, there sat six girls and one boy chatting over whatever they found interesting to discuss.

"Ehh~? So you really started off as a Level 1?" The girl with small fang asked enthusiastically.

"Y-yeah…" The only boy in that group answered, as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Amazing! I thought it's impossible to raise from Level 1 up to Level 5."

"A-ahaha… You think so?"

"Well, I think it's not that impossible though for him as for as far as I know he is a hard-working person." Kuroko spoke her opinion proudly for the person who sat beside her. "And that's what makes me fall in love with Onii-sama even now." Said her as her ruby eyes now was looking straight into that boy's hazel eyes, more like whispering that sentence right into the older person's ears.

Mikoto's face turned into bright red as he heard this compliment left the teleporter's mouth. He turned his gaze away from a certain girl and muttered something like, "… Said the person who even work harder than me in Judgment…"

Kuroko chuckled.

"Ah, that's another side that I love about you, Onii-sama." She winked at the blushing Railgun and his childish demeanour.

"… Sh… Shut up…" Railgun, couldn't find anything to say to the Teleporter, puffed his pinkish cheeks. The other girls giggled at this scene in front of them.

For Ruiko and Kazari who have seen this kind of scenes rather frequently didn't give any surprised thought, while for the new three girls, they never thought that the famous Railgun was this weak in front of a small girl.

"Anyway, wouldn't you two want to enjoy this moment alone?" Said Ruiko with a teasing tone. "Go ahead. We know you want some private time together, don't you?" She added when she saw the amusing look on her Tokiwadai friends.

"Eh? B-but…" Mikoto hesitantly looked at his friends who sat across him.

"Shirai-san is always busy with her Judgment works, and Misaka-san barely have time to be alone with Shirai-san. I think this is a perfect chance for you two?" Kazari added.

"And we would feel bad too because of me and Uiharu, your date always ended up become a friendly meeting between us." Ruiko laughed apologetically, rubbing her back head.

Kuroko scanned everything that her two friends had said before she linked her arm with the hesitant Mikoto and said, "Well then, thank you for you concern, Saten-san, Uiharu. Saa, Onii-sama, don't waste this given chance~ Kuroko here will gladly give Onii-sama a special service with my body and heart for this whole night~"

Mikoto widen his eyes and blinked twice. "E-EH!? What do y—"

In a blink of an eye, both Mikoto and Kuroko were nowhere to be seen anymore due to Kuroko's teleportation ability, leaving a trail of unfinished sentence of Mikoto.

"Woah— First time I ever seen a teleporter!" Muu-chan, Akemi, and Makochin exclaimed in awe.

"There they go… I hope Misaka-san will be alright in Shirai-san's hand…" Kazari said honestly. Ruiko only nodded weakly, hoping that that perverted girl wouldn't do anything stupid to her boyfriend.

OOOXXXOOO

"—ou mea…nt… Eh?"

Just like that, the sight in front of him has changed in only one second. No more chattering sound, no more classical instruments, his friends were nowhere to be seen, moreover… He was outside the ballroom and now standing at the backyard of Tokiwadai.

"Now, this place has the most suitable atmosphere for us. Right, Onii-sama?"

Kuroko's sudden voice seemed to startle Mikoto, causing him to jump a little. While he hasn't gain his composure yet, the small girl already wrapped her arms around Mikoto's torso, making him to blush at the moment, not letting him to process what just happened here.

After split seconds, he realized what position he was in. His arms moved on their own, wrapping the small figure who snuggled against him.

"I love you, Onii… Mm-mm… I love you, _Mikoto_." She blurted it out, her head buried on the boy's firm chest.

His heart seemed to beat faster, following the girl's, when he heard his name left the girl's lips.

"… Kuroko," He called the teleporter's name gently as his hands stroking her hair smoothly.

Her head lifted up to meet with the hazel eyes that have been looking at her with a hint of love towards the girl.

"… You are so cute, acting like this. I fall in love with you again." He grinned like a kid when he got a candy from his parent.

Kuroko felt speechless. A trill of happiness, the joy she felt right now, triggered her blood to rush to her head making it turned deep shades of red. A strand of auburn hair fell on her nose but she paid no mind to it. Mikoto's gentle hand put that hair behind her ear-lobe. He smiled gently.

_I love you._

He announced it in his heart.

While the couple enjoying their moment, a loud 'DONG! DONG! DONG!' echoed, announcing the time was now exactly twelve at night. Mikoto broke their embrace and looked at his girlfriend.

"Happy New Year, Kuroko."

"Happy New Year too, _Onii-sama_."

He pouted at this nickname.

_Just when I thought finally she called me with my name._

Kuroko, noticing his behaviour, giggled.

"Wh, what?"

She stopped her giggles and looked at the electromaster. "Nothing. I just teased you earlier. Happy New Year, _Mikoto_." She leaned forward and kissed the still-shocking Railgun. After overcoming his surprise, he replied the kiss and made it last longer. His arms wrapped around the girl's waist, and her arms wrapped loose around his neck.

OOOXXXOOO

Meanwhile, at the same time while Mikoto and Kuroko unaware of their surrounding, a tall woman figure wearing a glasses leaned against school building nearby, looking after them.

"After I noticed they disappeared in the middle of the party, I thought they got caught up in some serious trouble. Flirting at the backyard… Usually I will give them a detention later, but I will forget what I saw right now." She shifted from her previous position, ready to leave.

"Wish you a happy new year ahead… Misaka, Shirai…" And she disappeared into the night, leaving the couple who still kissing back there.

_Seriously, what a troublesome student in my dorm…_

OOOXXXOOO

A few days have passed since that day. Today Mikoto was called to the school principal office to discuss about something. Solely with that reason, he needed to wake up early in the morning which contrast to his routine.

"… And with that, we asked you to become representative of Tokiwadai Middle School, or to be precise… Representative of Academy City in this event."

"… Academy City's Student Exchange Program?" Mikoto, after hearing the explanation of Academy City's new program, asked once again to confirm what he had heard earlier to the adult who sat across him.

"Yes. While the name is 'exchange program', in fact it is only us who send our student to ordinary school outside the city. Basically, Academy City wants to know the curriculum that the schools out there applied to their program." The old woman in front of Mikoto explained once again with a smile on her face.

"Hmm… But what's the point in doing this thing?" He asked doubtfully.

"It's the higher-ups who decided on this decision. And they want you to be the representative, seeing you are the public image of this city…"

"…" He thought about it for a moment, then he let out a deep sigh. "Alright then, I accept." For some reason, Mikoto had an uneasy feeling about this event. So he had no choice except to accept this request.

"Good to hear that. You'll start one week from now, and you have to stay at that school for two weeks. Is that clear?"

"Yes…"

OOOXXXOOO

"TWO WEEKS WITHOUT ONII-SAMA?!" A deafening scream echoed, making all of the guest at Joseph's Family Restaurant covered their ears quickly. The source was from a girl wearing Tokiwadai uniform. She just seen together with her boyfriend alone because two other girls haven't show up yet.

Right now, an auburn-haired girl, Shirai Kuroko, got a heart-attack from this 'the most unacceptable news in Shirai Kuroko's life'. She would face two weeks without seeing her beloved Misaka Mikoto due to this unreasonable program.

"No way! Onii-sama you must reject that one! How come you accept it knowing that you wouldn't be able to see me for the whole two weeks?!" The whining Shirai Kuroko was now sat on Mikoto's lap, facing him.

"You see Kuroko, I understand how you feel now… But…" A tint of pink managed to find its way to Mikoto's cheeks. Kuroko looked up at the electromaster in front of her. "…Could you at least get up and take a proper seat beside me instead? We are in public, Kuroko…"

After processing what Mikoto had said to her, Kuroko smirked in her usual perverted way. "Ara _Mikoto_, do you perhaps feel embarrassed with our current position~?" She teased him. Her arms encircled around his neck in a seductive way, and her ruby eyes glinted with somewhat called lustful.

"…Stop joking around unless you want me to give you some electro therapy to your brain, Kuroko!"

"Then Kuroko will gladly accept that special therapy from you, _Mi~ko~to~_" She leaned forward as if she wanted to kiss him, but got interrupted by two Sakugawa girls coming to their seat.

"Do you want us to come later so you can enjoy your time longer?" The girl with longer hair spoke. That was Saten Ruiko. Beside her, stood another girl with shorter hair than the previous one. She has a red face as she looked at the scene in front of her.

The strongest electromaster in Academy City blushed madly. And at that very moment, bluish sparks adorned that day in a certain family restaurant, turning a certain teleporter into charcoal ashes.

Several minutes later…

"Eh~? So there's an event like that?" The Level 0 asked after she heard about a new event from the Level 5 as she propped her chin with her right hand.

"Do you know which school you're going to, Misaka-san?" This time the Level 1 who asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's Sanazawa Middle School." He took a sip of his tea. "I heard that school has the highest standard of curriculum."

"Where will you stay during that program?" Asked Ruiko.

"They said they will prepare a hotel room for me."

"…That's Tokiwadai for you…"

Mikoto laughed awkwardly at that statement. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of someone sulking beside him. A heavy aura surrounded that twintailed girl. "How long are you going to sulk like that, Kuroko?" He poked the tiny girl's shoulder.

"…How do you expect me to not in this condition after I heard you'll leave me for two weeks?" Her body went limp as she answered this.

"Uhh…" Mikoto scratched his cheek, then he spoke again. "It's not like you can't come to see me, you know…" He said, wrapping his right arm around the girl's waist bringing her to lean against his chest, not aware of the perverted smirk on Kuroko's lips. Ruiko and Kazari who noticed the smirk shuddered.

"Then Onii-sama would let me to come to your side _anytime_ and _anywhere_?" Said her, drools hanging from her mouth.

"Of course!" The boy confirmed.

That word acted like a trigger to summon the perverted side of Kuroko. She spun around and jumped to the surprised electromaster's hug while exclaiming "Onii-sama~!" several times before she received a familiar lightning spear from him.

OOOXXXOOO

The day before he left Academy City for a while, Mikoto was busy packing his belongings to supply him for the whole two weeks. Meanwhile, Kuroko was sulking on her bed. Knowing something perverted would _attack_ him if he went to comfort the girl, he decided to let her be.

There was when a knock on the door could be heard. A woman entered their room, no other than Dorm Mistress.

"Misaka, someone will pick you up at seven tomorrow. Make sure to wake up early." Said the Dorm Mistress before she left the boy to continue his activity, of course after receiving the confirmation from him.

"…So you'll really leave tomorrow?"

Mikoto tilted his head to see the sulking girl who somehow has a dark cloud on top of her head.

"…Kuroko," He called the girl's name.

She gave no response, making the boy sighed in defeat and walked approaching her spot.

Due to the sudden warmth that enveloped her body, she shifted her head to look behind her only to find Mikoto was hugging her from behind. However, the boy's eyes didn't look straight into her eyes. He rested his chin on top of Kuroko's head, smelling her shampoo scent.

"… Onii-sama?"

"Look, I only leave for two weeks. Besides, I can come here to visit you on weekend, right? It's not like we can't see each other anymore." He gave the girl his reassuring smile.

Kuroko moved her small hands to touch his hands which still embracing her. Her eyes showed that she has calmed down. Her lips curved into a kind smile.

"_Mikoto_, kiss me…"

"…Hah?"

While the boy hasn't gain his composure yet, the girl already brushed her lips against his, tenderly. This side of Kuroko was a complete exact of her everydays character back when he was a girl. It's like totally out of character. The calm and tender Kuroko makes his heart skipped a beat.

It didn't took too long before he joined the kiss and gave her the same tender kiss. His hands moved to her waist.

On the other side, Kuroko's right hand was placed against her bed to support her, while her left hand placed on Mikoto's firm chest.

They were so deep into their moment until the third voice called them back from their own world.

"It's not like I want to disturb you, but it's past curfew already."

Both Mikoto and Kuroko broke their kiss quickly in shock and looked at their door in horror. There stood the famous Level 0 Dorm Mistress. Her glasses shone under the light, hiding her threatening eyes.

"Misaka, back to your bed." She spoke. Only saying those words, then she moved her legs to leave the room occupied by the Level 5 and Level 4.

Their mouth gaped, couldn't believe they didn't receive any punishment from their Dorm Mistress after doing something like that.

"…Is… Is it an impostor of Dorm Mistress?!" Kuroko exclaimed which made Mikoto sweatdropping in return.

OOOXXXOOO

It was twenty minutes past nine in the Sunday morning when Misaka Mikoto arrived at his temporary room in a certain Five-Stars Hotel near his soon-to-be school for two weeks ahead. He unpacked his belongings so it would be easier for him in case he needed something.

He took his green Gekota phone from his pocket and dialed someone's number. It has only been one second before the person on the other line answered.

"_Onii-sama!"_ Came the shouting from the other side.

"Kuroko, I just arrived at my room. It's Room 688." He plopped on his new bed.

"_Can I come over now, Onii-sama?"_

"No." Mikoto simply answered.

They talked for about three hours until Mikoto said he wanted to take his lunch and wanted to take a look at his new temporary school afterward. He hung up after saying goodbye to Kuroko without bothered to wait for her reply because he has known Kuroko well enough for him to guess what would come later.

OOOXXXOOO

Academy City, being the host of this event, didn't put any condition for Misaka Mikoto. However, the strict school like Tokiwadai Middle School didn't do the same thing.

Mikoto was allowed to wear Sanazawa uniform during classes. But soon after classes have finished, he must changed into his Tokiwadai's uniform, which means he didn't need to bring any casual clothes since he wouldn't have a chance to wear one.

_Come to think of it, neither Academy City nor Tokiwadai told me to keep my identity as an esper from Academy City a secret although I'm pretty sure the rule about using esper power outside Academy City is prohibited is still applied to me._

Then he decided he wouldn't tell anyone about his real identity as an esper from the well-known Academy City, thinking it would be the best so everyone would treat him equally.

Mikoto was walking toward Sanazawa Middle School when he thought about this. His PDA was on his hands, showing him the direction to that school.

He was wearing his Tokiwadai uniform for winter. It's like his old winter uniform, only this time he was wearing blue-checkered pants instead of skirt. He didn't wear red bowtie, instead he was wearing dark-blue tie.

After minutes of walking, he stopped his steps in front of a gate which he's certain it's Sanazawa Middle School's gate.

_So, this is Sanazawa Middle School?_

Vaguely, he could hear someone shouted from inside. It's Sunday, yet club activities still went as scheduled. No wonder the student also came to school even if it's weekend.

He walked pass the gate, looking to his right to find a place that must be school track field. The scale isn't even reach one-third of Tokiwadai's.

He approached a student that looked like part of track team and asked him politely, "Excuse me, I'm going to be a temporary student here for the next two weeks. Could you tell me which direction should I take to reach school principal's room?"

The male student blinked before he grinned widely at Mikoto.

"Oh, so you are going to be a student here? Follow me." He grabbed Mikoto's wrist and dragged him to somewhere which most likely headmaster's office room.

"The name is Masakazu Tetsuya. Yours?" He grinned.

Mikoto swear, he could see Sogiita Gunha's expression on the boy's face when he grinned like that. "Mi-Misaka Mikoto."

"Well, Misaka-san, nice to meet 'cha! Anyway, is that uniform your previous school's?"

Mikoto nodded weakly with an awkward smile on his lips.

"Cool! I like that uniform!"

He eyed the boy who dragged him along. He has black spiky hair which remind him of a certain someone back in Academy City. His sharp eyes have dark brown color. His gesture looks like Number Seven.

In no time, while he was deep in his thought, they're already stood in front of a brown wooden door with a letter "SCHOOL PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE ROOM" written on a small board hanging on the wall beside the door.

"Here's your destination, Misaka-san. Take your time. Bye!" Tetsuya ran and left him alone before Mikoto had a chance to say thank you to him.

_That boy also has a high spirit, identical with Number Seven…_

He sighed.

He knocked the door in front of him twice before he heard a voice from inside told him to enter.

He grabbed the round door-knob, slightly pulled the door before he entered the room.

"Excuse me, I'm—" Mikoto's words cut because another cheerful voice interrupted him.

"Ohh, you're Misaka Mikoto that temporary student? We have been waiting for you."

The source of the voice stood up from her seat, casually walking towards Mikoto who stood with a confused face.

The person in front of him has a long blonde hair which tied up into a pigtail behind. Her sapphire eyes showed something that could make people calm just to stare into those eyes. She has motherly-like smile. When she stopped in front of him, he noticed she's taller than Dorm Mistress.

He was looking at that woman thoroughly. He didn't even noticed it until the woman in front of him chuckled.

"It would be troublesome if one of my student fall in love with me."

Mikoto blushed. But he let it slide because he knew she was just joking around.

He coughed shyly to clear his throat. "I, I'm sorry for my behaviour."

"That's fine. Speaking of which, so you're one of Academy City's esper?"

"Yes. But about that, could you please keep it a secret from anyone else?"

This time, that woman gave a puzzled look to Mikoto. "I don't see it a problem, but why?"

"…Err, I don't want them to know that I'm an esper. So that way they would treat me equally?"

She nodded and smiled. "I see… I got it."

"Thanks. Uhmm, so you are perhaps the school principal I guess?"

"Ah yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself~" She laughed slightly and ruffled his hair. "I'm Yukishiro Natsuki. And yes, I'm the school principal."

Mikoto opened his mouth widely as he was shocked at how this woman acted.

_So carefree!_

He shouted that mentally.

"Ah by the way Misaka-san, while you're here, why don't you seeing around the school building? It will help you later, don't you think?"

"Ah, yes. I think I will. Then, please excuse me, Yukishiro-sensei." He bowed and left the room after he heard the woman behind him said something like "take care~".

_Now that I have permission to roam around the school, where should I start?_

He took out his PDA and scanned the school building map. Now he could wandering around the school without afraid to get lost.

The school was pretty much left behind Academy City if he were to say. Even the most standard school in Academy City was far more advanced in technology than this. Mikoto was now forced to believe that statement about the gap that Academy City has.

_If Academy City was far more advanced, then what's the point in doing this program actually?_

Mikoto thought about this, scretching his cheek with his index finger.

When he felt it's called a day already, he left the school and went back to his home for two weeks, after giving the last glance at that school.

"I wonder what kind of days waiting for me ahead?"

OOOXXXOOO

Monday. Today was the first day of Mikoto in Sanazawa Middle School. He left early today merely because he didn't want to come late right on his first day.

He felt a bit embarrassed to wear uniform other than Tokiwadai. Mikoto took some time to stare at himself in the mirror to make sure if the uniform fit him. Just when he was sure enough, he left his room and wanted to walk to his school.

A plan is only a plan. When he set his first step out of that hotel, a man in black suit appeared in front of him, showing an ID Card to him. Apparently, that man is one of Anti-Skill force and he has a job to guard Mikoto during his time outside Academy City.

That man guided Mikoto to a black sedan and drove him to his school.

_To think that Academy City even going this far…_

Mikoto sighed and thought that it's not that bad to have a bodyguard —driver— for a while. And in about ten minutes, he already stood inside the school area. He did want to come early, but this is _too_ early for him. But at least, no one will see a new student escorted to school with an expensive-looking sedan.

He went straight to staff room to meet with his homeroom teacher.

"Excuse me. I'm Misaka Mikoto, who will be a temporary student here." He announced politely, even bowed slightly.

"Ah, Misaka-kun, come here~ I'm your homeroom teacher." A female voice called him.

He turned his head to the source of that voice and found a tall woman who looks identically with the school principal.

"Huh?! Yukishiro-sensei?!"

The teacher smiled at him. "Ah, yes, you can call me with that~ I have heard all about you and your condition about your ability from my sister. I will keep it a se-cr-et from everyone~" She lowered her voice, more like whispering to him. Her index finger was pressed against her lips as she whispered 'se-cr-et' into Mikoto's ears.

A chill ran down his spines when he received this treatment. Then a realization strucked him. "Eh? Sister?! You're school principal's sister?"

"Yes~"

Mikoto fell in silence.

"I'm Yukishiro Minami. Hope you'll enjoy while being my student here, Misaka-kun~" She patted Mikoto's head, and added, "You can sit there while waiting for the class to start~"

_This totally will be a long two weeks_, he stated mentally.

OOOXXXOOO

"Good morning!"

"Morning."

"Hey, have you heard it?"

"What?"

"Our class is going to have a transferred student!"

"Ehh? 'Another' transferred student?"

Class 3-D of Sanazawa Middle School was having something different this morning. The whole class were excited about this hot topic, except one person who didn't take interest.

They talked about the rumored student, some were talking to their friends that that new student was a cool guy with athletic body. Because the transferred student is a boy, the student who was gossiping about this boy was mostly the girls in the class. But that's until the bell rang, signaling the student that the class was going to start soon.

The class door opened to show a familiar face to the class. The woman who just entered the class is the homeroom teacher, Yukishiro Minami.

"Alright everyone~ back to your seat~" She silenced the class and gave her best smile to her student.

With that one sentence from Yukishiro-sensei, everyone back to their seat, and with a commando from one student, the class did the usual greeting to their teacher.

"I guess you guys already know that our class will have a new student for two weeks, judging from how noisy this class was earlier~ Then, why don't you come in now, Misaka-kun?"

Everyone held their breath and waited in silence as Mikoto stepped into the class. Most of the girls gasped when they saw him.

He stopped his legs when he stood in the middle of the class then turned his direction to face the class. He bowed slightly before he turned his back to face the class and took a chalk to write his name on the blackboard. Then once again, after he wrote his name, he faced the class with his smile.

"Good morning. I'm Misaka Mikoto. Starting today, I will be a part of this class for the next two weeks. Glad to know you." He closed his introduction with another bow.

Everyone 'ooh'-ed with an awe after seeing how polite he is.

What to expect from Misaka Mikoto?

Even with those tomboyish demeanor he once had, he _was_ still a girl from a fine family, also an ojou-sama from Tokiwadai Middle School, the elite school. This standard of politeness was nothing big for him.

"Then, your seat will be~ there! Beside Masakazu-kun." The teacher pointed at an empty seat beside a spiky haired boy who waved his hand to Mikoto.

He walked to his seat. It is on the corner of the class, near the window.

_Just like my seat back in Tokiwadai…_

He put his bag on the side and took his seat. Then a sudden voice whispered to him.

"I knew it, you are going to be my classmate. You are pretty cool back there, buddy~!"

He turned to his side to meet with Masakazu Tetsuya's grinning face.

"Ah, I haven't thank you for yesterday, have I? Thanks, Masakazu-san." He replied also with a whisper.

"No need to s—" Tetsuya was going to say something when his voice interrupted from the sound of Yukishiro-sensei's kind yet frightening voice in a certain boy's ears. Mikoto has shutted his mouth from saying another words.

"Ah~ I see that Masakazu-kun has a high spirit today. Why don't you try to answer question number three?"

"Sensei!" He stood up abruptly.

Yukishiro-sensei looked at him with a questioning look.

"… You know this poor Masakazu-kun is so suck at math, don't you?" He grinned as he proudly announced this.

"Ara? But I thought you're ready to answer this question because you're not listening to me, and you're chatting with Misaka-kun instead?"

The whole class laughed at this daily comedy for them.

Mikoto sighed, seeing how hopeless this guy beside him. So he raised his hand, catching the attention from the whole class.

Yukishiro-sensei shifted her attention and asked Mikoto. "Hm? What is it, Misaka-kun?"

"Sensei, the answer for that question number three is 3x plus 7."

The whole class amazed by how he easily solved that question even without scribbling the problem on his notebook.

"Woah! That's amazing, Misaka-san! How do you do that?" His classmates bombarded him with questions.

"Well, I had this subject back when I was in my first year…"

"First year?!" The whole class exclaimed in unison. They, the third year student, just learnt how to solve this problem a few days ago. But now, in front of them, was a new transferred student who said he got that subject on his first year.

Everyone has one thought: _Just what kind of school does he enroll to?_

A clap of hands stopped those questions thrown by the class, followed by Yukishiro-sensei said to the class with a loud voice, "Alright everyone~ That's enough. We must continue our class."

OOOXXXOOO

Lunch break. Usually the student would leave the class immediately to the cafétaria. But today, student from class 3-D didn't go to the usual destination, instead they surrounded the transferred student in their class.

"Hey, Misaka-san, tell us the name of your previous school."

The first question threw at Mikoto right after Yukishiro-sensei left the class. The boy who has dark blue hair sat on Mikoto's desk, grinning.

"Huh? Ah, a certain school in Tokyo…" He answered, a hint of hesitant mixed in his voice.

"Huh~? Not telling us, eh? Well whatever. You are more friendly than her at least." The same boy said, or rather mumbled with a low voice.

Mikoto raised his brows, asking in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, that's…" That boy was hesitant, and so Tetsuya took his place to explain what was he meant by that.

"Misaka-san, let me explain." Tetsuya stepped aside so now he was standing beside Mikoto. "Could you see her?"

Mikoto, curious about who they were talking about, tilted his head to the direction that Tetsuya has told him.

He saw her. A girl with long blonde hair which stopped at her waist. Her sapphire eyes gazed outside window, far away, at the blue sky. Her left hand propped her chin as she did so. Her lips didn't show any sign of a smile. It's more or less like her façade.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked for more details.

"Iwasaki Mayu. She is anti-social, barely talk with others. When school's finished, she immediately left class and went straight to her home. We tried to talk with her before, but she said we're annoying so the whole class dislike her and never talk with her anymore." Tetsuya shrugged, closing his left eye.

"…" Mikoto silently eyed the said girl. He could feel something similiar flew from her body vaguely, and it resonated with his power.

_What's wrong with this feeling? My power… It resonates with the electrical signal from her body? And it's not just resonate in common ways…_

"…Don't tell me, you have interest on her already?" Tetsuya made his suspect on Mikoto.

The electromaster, together with classmates who surrounded him widen their eyes. "Wh-what?!"

"Well, you have been looking at her for a while now. What is it if it's not love for the first sight?" The spiky-haired boy whistled.

Meanwhile, Misaka Mikoto blushed deep shades of red. "No way!" He shouted. "…Besides, I already have a girlfriend…" This part was said in a low voice.

Right when he said that, the girls in the class dropped their shoulder at the same time, enveloped within a broken-heart aura.

"Let me try to talk with her." Mikoto got up from his seat and walked approaching the said girl. His classmates said "good luck" to him but he paid no attention to that.

"Hey Iwasaki-san." He started the conversation, but no answer from the other party.

_Ughh… This is going to be harder than I expected!_

"Uhmm… Iwasaki-san, you see, we're going to be a classmate so why don't we get along?"

No answer.

His lips twitched. "Wh, what do you like, Iwasaki-san?"

Still no answer.

"… Where are you heading to after school, Iwasaki-san?"

"Would you like to stop bugging me with your stupid question?" Though Mikoto got his answer, but she answered him with a sharp tone on her voice. He was standing still, couldn't make out any reply, while the girl already left the class.

"What's with her?! Misaka-san is kindly enough to talk with her but she replied him like that?" A black-haired girl muttered to three other girls that are apparently her friends upon seeing this scene.

"Should we give her a _lesson_?" Asked one of her friends. The rest nodded, giving an approval.

Then they quickly followed Iwasaki's direction and found her at school backyard. They silently walked approaching Iwasaki from behind. Little did they know, their target knew their presence behind her.

She smirked like she was enjoying this.

In a blink of an eye, the four girls' vision turned black.

OOOXXXOOO

**That is for chapter 6. And now I'm gonna make a little annoucement.**

**First of all, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter since I got caught up with my exams. Second, I have a big (for me?) crisis here. Gotta take three make-up exams soon. So I'm gonna take a break for awhile but no worries, it's not like I'll end this story here.**

**Anyway, all of you, yes I'm talking with you guys, Raildex's fans! OwO Feel free to give a like for this awesome page on facebook:**

** / RailMagic**

**Sorry for an ad~ XD Name of the page: 'A Certain Magical Index III'**

**Hope J.C. Staff found this page and give us Index III soon.**

**And note for the story itself…**

**Cliff-hanging? I know. I want to continue a little longer but I must stop. It's long enough and it's not good for your eyes. Lol.**

**Can you guess what happened to those four?**


End file.
